Harry Potter and What Could Have Been
by dragolian
Summary: Sirius has a wife and daughter the same age as Harry, when he arrives at Godric's Hollow his wife stops him from going after Peter and he takes Harry. Pairings Sirius/OC Harry/OC rated M in case
1. Grief

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, Its all JK Rowlings.**

**Summary: Okay so basically this will be Harry being raised by Sirius and his half veela wife, they have a daughter that is the same age as Harry, this will be the pairing later in the story. But for quite some time they will just be best friends. Basically Padfoot's wife stopped him from going after Wormtail throwing a wrench into old Dumbledore's plans.**

**AN: Horcrux's will be in the story but Harry will not be one. Deathly hallows will not be, thats not to say his invisibility cloak won't make an appearance.**

**AN2: Hey thanks for reviews guys, I Just had a quick check of it and I've added a bit more to the first chapter, also separated the paragraphs more, I'll try and get Chapter 2 up sometime tonight.**

Black Manor, October 31st 1981

Sirius paced around his living room, he felt something was terribly wrong. He just couldn't shake the feeling he had lost something precious to him. At first he thought something was wrong with his daughter, but checking on her showed she was sleeping peacefully. There was only one other thing that could affect him in this way and he was well aware of that fact.

'Right, hope they aren't too angry that I'm coming this late' "Blinky" A small elf popped in and bowed "Yes Master? What can Blinky do for you?"

Sending a mock glare at the elf "Blinky I've told you to just call me Sirius already, but we can discuss this again later, I'm heading out to visit some friends, can you let Adriana know if she worries" Blinky nodded "I is be doing that Master, be careful" and with that he popped back out.

Heading out to the front of the manor where he parked his favourite gift from the Senior Potter's. Hopping on he knocked the kickstand up and took off, realizing he could have just apparated there, but why just pop in when you can arrive in style.

Godric's Hollow, October 31st 1981

Sirius flew down on his flying bike to Godric's Hollow to see that a massive hole blow up around his godson's nursery room in the Potter's house. His knees buckled underneath him and he dropped to the ground.

"N-NOO, h-how... _**Wormtail" **_He snarled the name, knowing there could be no other explanation for how the Potter's could have been found.

He was literally seeing red, the urge to go rat hunting was taking over his senses, but there was something else he had to do, he had to see his brother's body, his wife's and best female friend and his little innocent godson. Steeling himself to venture into the house when there was another two pops signalling apparition, his wand was already out facing them when he froze, his logic temporarily forgotten.

"Adriana, what are you doing here, you should be in bed" he spoke softly to the beautiful 5.5ft woman, silky black hair so rare on a Veela, sparkling blue eyes met his than saw the house and she gasped, covering her mouth.

"Oh merlin, Sirius...are they...?" She left the statement hanging but the look in his eyes spoke the truth to her. Her husband believed it was too late.

"It was Wormtail love, that fucking rat will pay, I swear it" His voice hoarse and defeated, he blamed himself for convincing his friends to choose their weak minded foolish friend over himself. He would have been the much better choice either way in hindsight, both his and the Potter's properties under the Fidelius, since the Potter's went into hiding the only time he left Black Manor was to visit them. They then remembered she did not arrive alone, turning to look at the massive form of the half-giant Hagrid.

"Hagrid, why are you here?" Sirius asked innocently but his eyes were hard, he wanted an answer for his appearance at the scene of the crime, his Auror instincts blaring full force. Hagrid tore his eyes from the building to look at Sirius.

"Professor Dumbledore sen' meh, gotta get 'arry to im" Sirius's eyes were wide, Dumbledore believed Harry to be alive then they heard it, a small muffled cry coming from the hole of the house. Sirius gasped.

"Harry, h-he's alive" Before either Hagrid or Adrianna could say a thing, he ran into the house, glancing only briefly at the lifeless eyes of his brother and best friend, he would not let himself lose it when his godson was still in danger.

Auror training kicked, he entered the nursery, glimpsing at Lily's face, the robes and wand of the dark lord he assumed only briefly he called out "HARRY, HARRY CAN YOU HEAR ME" A muffled cry could be heard underneath a plank of wood, Sirius instantly banished it to see his godson, his eyes noticing the trail of blood on his forehead where a lightning bolt wound was freely bleeding.

Harry looked up and saw his godfather, his emerald eyes regaining their spark, he instantly stopped crying and shouted "PAHFOO" Sirius tears were free falling now, his godson was alive and if the evidence in the room was any guess than the dark lord was not.

He cast a light healing spell on his wound effectively sealing the cut but a scar remained. Picking him up and not noticing the other two behind him he murmered "shhh, you're alright now Harry, your Uncle Padfoot and Aunt Adriana won't let anything happen to you" Harry looked up curiously and said "lyssa" Sirius chuckled and said "Yes Harry Alyssa too, she misses you and you'll be able to play with her all the time now"

Realizing he wasn't alone and smiling sheepishly saying "Sorry honey, I probably should have asked you first" She just gave him a look and muttered "Don't be stupid, of course he's coming with us, the only other family he has is that filthy muggle sister of Lily's and I'd battle Voldemort's entire army rather than ever send him there, the stories Lily..." Her blue eyes instantly lost the spark they held when she saw Lily, James had shocked her but seeing her best friend now, her heart broke and the tears starting freefalling.

Hagrid decided it was now time to speak "Uh, the prof sent meh to take arry to his family" Sirius and Adriana's eyes hardened "We will not allow it, Harry is coming with us one way or another" They both had their wands in their hands ready to use them if Hagrid made any move to take Harry.

Holding up his hands "Calm down, the prof says it's the only place he'll be safe, an Dumbledore usually right bout these things" Sirius scoffed before stating "Safe from death eaters maybe, but not safe from abusive magic haters, do you want Harry to grow up neglected, malnourished and possibly abused? I will not allow it"

Looking unsure of himself now, did Dumbledore truly want the boy who saved the wizarding world to be raised by magic hating muggles. Sirius and this young lady he assumed was Sirius's young wife knew the Potter's the most. "Aright, get im outa ere, I'll tell the prof he was gone when I got ere, legilmency don work on half giants. You'll want ter hide, 'e wants arry there."

Sirius smiled at the big man "No don't lie, just don't tell the whole truth, say you found me here but I refused to hand over Harry and apparated out. Don't worry Hagrid, Harry will be safe, the house elves can get us what we need, it will be a sheltered few years but when we feel it's safe we'll come out of hiding. I plan on getting a hold of the boss first thing in the morning. I have no doubt Dumbledore will want my head for stopping you. I'll need to clear my name as fast as possible. Already know what I'll do. You'll see Harry again when he comes to Hogwarts. You can take my bike to get to Dumbledore. It'll convince him more of your story"

Adriana saw Harry's favourite toy stag near Lily and took it, giving it to Harry she nodded to Sirius, turning to Hagrid she said "Goodbye Hagrid, please make sure they get a good funeral, something tells me the wizarding world will make a big deal out of their deaths for a chance to see their little hero, all the more reason to hide. At least until they calm down" Hagrid nodded grimly "Ay, I'll see to it, ye ave meh word." With that said both Sirius and Adriana touched Harry's stag and she muttered "Portus" and "Prongs" And they were gone.

Black manor, October 31st 1981

Black manor, the home he chose to live because the security on the place is even greater than his old home 12 Grimmauld place. No one could say the Black's were never rich once, this manor is just proof of it, built sometime during the 12th century, and an architectural genius must have built it. One of the protections on the manor makes it so unless you are the Head of House and are not involved in the dark arts can you gain access to the property, considering the Noble House of Black has been involved in the Dark arts for centuries Sirius isn't completely sure just how long the house remained unoccupied.

When Sirius and a 7 month pregnant Adriana first arrived they were surprised, the entire place looked like it's still in its prime. Sirius believed it could quite potentially be one of the biggest manors of all the remaining Ancient and Noble houses. It appeared the magic kept it in prime condition, apparently a kind of stasis until the next worthy Lord Black came along.

Two house elves named Blinky & Fiola were hired to serve the new Head of the House of Black. Kreacher still served him but he left him to maintain Grimmauld Place. Needless to say the two elves were ecstatic when they saw how nice Master Sirius and Mistress Adriana were. When they were shown what to wear Blinky cried for nearly a whole day, he was given an elf size suit with the Black coat of arms on the left chest and on the back of the Jacket, Fiola got the same just she got a skirt instead of a Jacket.

Together they took care of anything the manor or its inhabitants needed help with, such as maintaining the 2 greenhouses, do all the meals, they also take care of young Mistress Alyssa's messes whenever Master Sirius runs and hides.

The young couple landed in a large living area of Black manor and Sirius immediately called out "Blinky, Fiola" The two house elves popped in "Yes Master Sirius" Adriana giggled at the slight glare Sirius sent them, he has been trying to get them to stop calling him master since they were hired but he has yet to succeed.

Deciding a introduction was in order she said "Blinky, Fiola, this is Harry, he's going to live here from now on, could you set up a second crib next to Alyssa's please Blinky" Blinky bounced on his toes and saluted "Of course Mistress, I is taking care of young Master's crib right away" He popped out, Adriana couldn't help but giggle again at that, he became ten times as enthusiastic once he got his new uniform. With a combination of the young elf and her eccentric Husband life never got boring here.

"Fiola has Alyssa been any trouble since I left?" FIola shook her head vehemently "No Mistress, young Mistress hasn't woken up since you left" Adriana nodded pleased. "Fiola we won't be able to leave the manor for quite some time, we will need you and Blinky to do errands for us over the next few years, are you alright with that?" Again Fiola nodded vehemently "Of course not Mistress, we is happy to aid Noble House of Black in any way possible, would you like anything doing now? Does young master need anything?"

Sirius decided to get his head back on after muttering under his breath since they popped in "No that's fine Fiola, Harry's just gone to sleep and it is late, we might just go to bed I think. Thanks" Blinky popped back in at that moment "Young Master's crib is set up, next to young Mistress, anything else Blinky can do?"

"That's all we need thank you Blinky. Fiola can fill you in on what we discussed I'm sure" Fiola's head bopping up and down when she heard her name mentioned. "Good night Blinky, Fiola" "Goodnight Master and Mistress Black" Popping out before Sirius retorted, he scoffed and began climbing the stairs. Entering their room and placing Harry in the crib and tucking him in Sirius got changed and got in bed, his wife soon following. As they lay there the full weight of what happened tonight hit them, they just held onto each other and cried silently for what they have all lost.

Privet Drive, Little Whinging October 31st 1981

A soft pop could be heard in an alley near Privet Drive. Albus Dumbledore, an odd looking man in an ordinary neighbourhood, wearing long silver robes and a dark blue cloak. Yes he was an odd sight to see indeed, of course this man wasn't known as a genius for nothing, he knew he shouldn't be seen. So before stepping into the light he took out a lighter from the inside of his robes, clicking it the complete opposite of what people expected happened. Instead of creating light in a dark place the lighter stole the light from the nearest street lamp, clicking a few more times the street was in complete darkness.

Smiling to himself Albus walked towards his target, Harry Potter's last living relatives, arriving at the right number he noticed a cat "Ahhh Minerva, I thought you might still be here, I thought you might have gone to celebrate" The cat shifted into a old woman wearing emerald green robes "So it's true then Albus, he's gone?"

Sighing he responded simply "I hope that is the case my dear, lemon drop?" Minerva scoffed irritably "Albus why exactly are you sending the boy here, these people are horrid creatures, they are..." Interrupting her rant he said "Family, I have my reasons for doing this Minerva, he will be safest here"

Studying him for a moment before sighing "It had better be a good reason Albus, you are condemning the boy to misery" Dumbledore looked at her sharply "They are family, they would not do that" She shook her head muttering about stupid old fools and trying to see the good in people. "So where is the boy then Albus?" Sighing he said "I sent Hagrid to pick him up, he should be here momentarily"

As he said that a soft sound like that of a engine could be head, it got louder and louder and seemed to come from the sky, casting a silent charm in the direction they saw Hagrid flying towards them on a flying bike. "What in the name of Merlin does he think he's doing, a man his size flying on a flying bike?" Minerva hissed.

Hagrid got off the bike and walked towards them "Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall" Dumbledore instantly saw something wrong, Hagrid seemed nervous and his arms, were empty "Hagrid, where is the boy?" Grandfather Tone absent, Hagrid knew this wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Ahhh bout that, when I got there sir, Sirius Black was olding arry, when I said I was taking im to his family he threatened me. Said he'd never let his godson go to those magic hating muggles, he created a portkey out of arry's toy and vanished." Minerva had a small upward twitch of her lips. Dumbledore however was furious. Trying to figure out what could have gone wrong.

After one of his devices began spinning he realized that the Fidelius had fallen around Godric's Hollow, sending a Patronus to Hagrid to collect Harry and bring him to Privet Drive. He apparated out, disillusioning himself after arriving just as the hole was blown in the house. Realizing immediately that Peter betrayed the Potter's and the prophecy would still need to be fulfilled. Quickly coming up with the best scenario, send Harry to Lily's sister, he would be able to make strong Blood Wards to protect the boy. But the young man in front of him now would need to be taken out of the equation as he wouldn't leave Harry under and circumstance with Lily's sister. It would also be likely that Harry would grow up in the Wizarding and be much harder to control.

Now Dumbledore may of manipulated people for his own sense of the "Greater good" but he was no murderer, so he did the next best thing. Placing a strong compulsion charm that would make Sirius blind with rage and want to kill Peter, with Sirius's current grief and shock he didn't realize what had happened. Smiling that he had succeeded Dumbledore turned and apparated to Privet Drive. He failed to notice young Adriana arriving at the same time as Hagrid as he was already gone.

Now somehow Sirius had come back to his senses and his Plans were beginning to fall apart 'No, he won't get away with this. Harry must be here for the greater good' he mentally smirked an idea forming in his mind "I see, Sirius was the Potter's secret keeper, which means he was the one that betrayed them to Voldemort, we have to find him and save Harry before it's too late."

Minerva gasped and Hagrid seemed to be thinking something over, Dumbledore misread it though as guilt "Don't feel bad Hagrid, we will get him back and safe with his family" Hagrid responded "Yes sir" Dumbledore continued "Alright Minerva I'll be at the Ministry explaining the situation, I won't let Sirius Black get away, we will need everyone searching for the boy-who-lived" And with that he apparated to the Ministry.


	2. Plans

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, all belongs to JK Rowling. The two Black girls are mine though.**

**AN: Sirius may appear different these first few chapters, but he is grieving over his friends and angry at himself, Dumbledore and Peter. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

Ministry of Magic 1st November 1981 1am

Albus Dumbledore apparated into the Ministry foyer, intent on fixing the holes that had appeared in his plans. The Guard on duty looked up in shock at who just appeared, but he regained his composure after a moment. "What can I do for you sir?"

Looking at the man over his glasses he said simply "I need to see the Minster, the DMLE head plus any Aurors that are currently here. Voldemort has been defeated but the one responsible for his downfall has been taken by one of his followers."

The Guard gasped at the name and his composure once again was long gone, the Wizarding world's greatest wizard and leader of the light has claimed that you-know-who was gone. "H-How... w-who" But Dumbledore knew he didn't have much time, every second wasted could give Sirius the chance to get away. "Not now, get me the Minister, DMLE head and the Head Auror" The Guard snapped out of his stupor and said "Yes Sir" Before running off to complete his task.

20mins later A tired looking Minister Bagnold, Barty Crouch Sr and Rufus Scrimgeour stood before Dumbledore, the Minister wanted to know why they were there as he was only told it was an emergency. "Albus, what is the meaning of this, what has happened to wake us up at this hour?"

Albus looked at each man in turn before saying "Voldemort has been defeated" The reaction was instantaneous. All 3 men gasped before processing what he said and looking at him like he'd grown a second head "What are you talking about Dumbledore" Rufus Scrimgeour muttered, he was never a fan of Dumbledore, the man had too many secrets and far too much power politically.

Sighing Albus explained "Tonight Voldemort attacked the Potter's, I advised them to go under the Fidelous charm so that they could not be found, the fact that he found their house means they were betrayed to the dark lord by whoever their secret keeper was" He let this sink in and mentally smirked at what he was about to say, he had used legilmency on Peter at an order meeting to determine who the secret keeper was. He couldn't control his pawns if he didn't know who was the most important piece and was shocked to see that Peter was the spy in the order and the Potter's secret keeper. He like most people who knew the Potter's would believe that Sirius Black would be the secret keeper.

"What are you getting at Dumbledore, we have no interest in the secret keeper, and we want to know what happened to you-know-who" Frowning at Barty Dumbledore stated "Because how he was defeated is linked Barty. Now Voldemort attacked James and Lily, their bodies have been confirmed to have been hit with the Avada Kedavra curse. However when Voldemort attacked little Harry Potter something went wrong, the curse must have rebounded and hit Voldemort instead."

Again the 3 men were speechless, the greatest dark lord in a century, beaten by a toddler. "Surely there must be a mistake Albus, I mean really a toddler" The Minster chuckled. "So where is this child Dumbledore, this boy-who-lived" Rufus asked having a nagging suspicion that Dumbledore was trying to play them for fools.

"Alas that is why I'm here, the man I sent to retrieve Harry to deliver him to his family has told me a man was already there with Harry, the man I believe the Potter's would have chosen to be their secret keeper. The same man who has now kidnapped the wizarding world's savior. Sirius Black must be found quickly before any harm becomes of Harry Potter" The reactions of the Minister and Barty Crouch were as expected. But the Auror head didn't seem to react at all to the news, his reaction was more of curiosity and calculation. Albus frowned at this. He never did get along with Rufus, too stubborn to follow blindly as he should. But Albus wasn't worried, he couldn't do much.

"Barty send your best men out to track down Black, Rufus I'll need you to coordinate your Auror's with whoever Barty sends out. We need to find Black and quickly. I'll head to the prophet. They'll need to update their front page I believe. I'll leave it up to you gentlemen" Bowing the 3 men separated to complete their individual tasks. Albus smirked, he'll deal with all the minor details like the Potter's will and instating himself as Potter's guardian in the morning, for now he will head back to Hogwarts and get some rest. And with that he flooed back to his office.

Black Manor 1st November 1981 5am

Sirius began to stir early the next morning when he was hearing a strange sound. What sounded like mischievous giggling could be heard and he would recognize it anyway, opening one eye to take a look he saw his wife standing over their daughter's cot. Curiosity getting the better of him he groaned having to leave the warmth of the bed causing his wife to take notice and roll her eyes, every day this was like a ritual.

Walking over he saw a sight that brought a smile to his face, his godson was in his daughter's crib watching her intently with a curious gaze. "What's with the giggling love? As amusing as this scene is I don't see what putting my godson in there will do"

Adriana struggled to contain another round before responding "That's what's so amusing, I didn't put him in there, when I got up to check on them Harry was already awake and watching Alyssa" Sirius blinked, looked to Harry, looked back to Adriana and smirked "Wow I think little Prongslet just broke the universal record for sneaking into a girl's room or in this case a cot" Earning a smack from his wife for the comment.

"Really Sirius, talking like that about them before they can even walk, I'm worried about what you'll be like when they are older" That got an odd gleam in Sirius's eye and he was about to speak when Alyssa decided to wake up. The 1 year old girl opened her eyes showcasing her mother's bright blue eyes and blinked.

Looking around she spotted Harry sitting watching her "Ha-ri" she squealed and her parents blinked at the sudden burst in energy that seemed to come out of their daughter as she started crawling over then stopped halfway and turned her head to the side. Harry himself seemed confused until he said "Lssa" That seemed to be the magic word as she crawled the rest of the way and pointed at his scar. "Hurty?" He sat there obviously thinking of what to say and shook his head "Pahfoo... hurty... gone" Alyssa looked over at her father, giggled and clapped her hands together. Obviously trying to thank her father the only way she knew how.

Sirius and Adriana each blinked looked at each other then back at the kids before snapping out of their stupor. Adriana was the first to speak "Alright who wants some food" Both kids looked at each other as if asking the other a question before Harry said "Yum-yum?" Adriana giggled and said "Yes Harry" Harry seemed pleased with himself and nodded his head while reaching his arms out, Alyssa seeing this did the same. So Sirius took Alyssa and Adriana took Harry and they headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen they noticed Blinky and Fiola were already there, Blinky preparing breakfast for Sirius and Ariana. Fiola doing the same for the kids, Alyssa seeing this said "iola yummies" Fiola smiled "Yes young Mistress yummies" Causing Alyssa to once again giggle and clap her hands. Harry meanwhile was studying the new toys that seemed to talk.

Turning the Alyssa he said "Lssa toy" pointing at Fiola. Alyssa shook her head pointed at Fiola said "iola", pointing at Blinky said "inky" and pointing to her parents "Mama Papa" Harry cocked his head to the side and pointed to Sirius and Ariana "Unle pahfoo Ate Ari" Alyssa watching this nodded her head pointed at her parents again "Mama Papa Unce Padfoo ante Ari" Harry seemed to understand and simply smiled causing Alyssa to clap her hands again.

Meanwhile Sirius and Adriana were watching the kids in amazement. They seemed to understand one another completely. Looking at each other they smiled realizing the kids would be fine growing up here for the next few years without contact with the outside world as long as they had each other. As Blinky put down the traditional Muggle English breakfast that Lily introduced him too he's had the elves prepare it for him whenever he could get away with it. Digging in he turned to his wife who was now watching Fiola and Blinky feeding the kids.

"Love, I didn't really explain last night what I'm going to do today and you might not like it" Instantly turning full focus onto him she asked "And what exactly won't I like sweety?" In a much too nice tone that made him slightly nervous. Steeling himself knowing he had to do this for both his family and Harry he continued.

"As you know Dumbledore will be on a mission to find me, to get Harry to those muggles. No doubt he's made out I'm the secret keeper, hell that was the reason we chose Peter, I'm the obvious choice. If I remain here without officially becoming Harry's legal guardian as soon as possible, Dumbledore could declare himself his magical guardian, thus giving him access to Harry's trust fund vault that refills every year."

Stopping to make sure she was following he continued "I plan to send Rufus, the Minister and the prophet 4 memories now before I leave, one of me convincing James to go with Peter instead as secret keeper. One of the Potter's will that had me and a Goblin named Griphook as witnesses so that they can get him at the court hopefully with the original recording. James, Peter and I becoming animagus to show our forms since I'm sure that Peter has gone in hiding which would make it seem as if I have killed him. Finally the memory of Hagrid talking to us, but only the part of me questioning why he was there and where he wanted to take Harry. That's just in case somehow Dumbledore manages to get me in Azkaban without a trial. Animagus memory so that he can't try and accuse me of being an illegal anigamus. The Hagrid memory will come in handy with discrediting his pleas when I reveal the Potter's will that states under no circumstance will their son be sent to Petunia."

Adriana listened intently to everything he said and nodded. It will be the safest option. By sending memories to the Minister he won't be undermining him. Sending a set to Rufus will ensure he will receive at least a trial, which is the part he was worried about me freaking out about. The set to the prophet is so they can't try and cover anything up if they backstab him. "It sounds like a solid plan love but please be careful love"

He smiled at her and leaned over and gave her a soft kiss "Of course love, I won't head out until later after I receive a response for a trial, no doubt that they will schedule it for today." Standing up he apparated to the potions lab and caught 12 vials, apparating back down to the kitchen he set to work coping his memories.

10mins later he had sealed the final vial and he looked over at Blinky "Blinky I need you to do me a favour, there are 3 sets of 4 vials here. I need you to take one set to the Daily prophet head editor's office, once set to the Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeor's office, and be careful it may be protected. The final set is to go to the Minister of Magic's office. Can you do that for me?" Blinky nodded enthusiastically and saluted "I is doing this Master Sirius, I will not fail" Summoning the vials he popped out. Now it was just a waiting game.

Daily Prophet Head Editor's office November 1st 6am

Barnabas Cuffe sat down after a stressful few hours. He was awoken at 3am that same morning by Minister Bagnold about a story that will be in the History books for years to come. What he was told made him rush to the office to reprint that morning's edition. You-know-who was defeated by Harry Potter, not only that but immediately after his downfall the alleged secret keeper of the Potter's took the Potter boy. What fate awaited the wizarding world's savior, the boy who apparently survived the killing curse? Just a short time after they finished the updated edition for 8am release a house elf popped in.

Bowing low Blinky spoke "Hello sir, my Master is asking Blinky to deliver these memories of events that took place last night, he says to give you this note as well." Placing both the letter and 4 vials down he popped back out. Usually he would check for spells on the parchment or vials but he was in such a good mood at that point that he didn't bother, opening the letter he began to read:

_Dear Mr Cuffe,_

_Thank you for trusting that this note wasn't tampered with, I ask that you read this note and view the memories that will prove my innocence in the murder of my best friends. My name is Sirius Black..._

Immediately stopping he began frantically running detection charms on both the parchment and the vials, seeing no results he looked confused at the vials and decided to see what the rest of the note said.

_...and I was not the Potter's secret keeper, I convinced James to switch to Peter Pettigrew since everyone would assume that I would be their secret keeper. The memory in vial 1 shows this, the reason you have received a copy is just a precaution on my part in case I fail to convince the Ministry of my innocence and sent to Azkaban without a trial... _

He was tempted to now watch the memory but he wanted to know what was in the other 3 vials.

_Now the other 3 vials contain other important evidence for 3 other matters that could come up, 1 is that myself, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew learnt how to become Animagus during our 5__th__ Year at Hogwarts, this vial contains the memory of when we first successfully achieved it and it will show you and whoever you show our forms. I believe that Peter has fled or has chosen to hide in his form and I believe the wizarding world should know if he is near for their safety, if he can betray one of his closest friends who can know what he could do to innocents. The 3__rd__ vial contains my memory of the Potter's will in which I was a witness along with the Goblin Griphook, if I am sent to Azkaban I only ask that you confirm what is in that memory so that my godson will not be sent to those magic hating muggles as Albus Dumbledore wishes. The 4__th__ vial shows the confrontation at Godric's hollow with a man named Hagrid who claimed to wish to take Harry to those muggles on Dumbledore's orders. I only ask that you do the right thing on my godson's behalf, he is safe and will remain that way as I promised that to Lily and James after they named me his guardian if they were to die in the war._

_Thank you for taking the time to at the very least read this, _

_Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

20 minutes later had Barnabus for the second time that morning screaming for a reprint of the front page. This edition will be late but it will be remembered for years to come he declared to himself.

Ministry of Magic Head Auror office November 1s 6.05am

Rufus Scrimgeour was contemplating the events of that morning, not one of his Auror's can find a trace of his supposed traitor Auror Sirius Black. Personally he didn't think he would ever betray James no matter the price. He would have much rather died, serviing with them during the war only proved that point so what exactly was Albus Dumbledore up to. An alarm starting to ring in his office but his want was already out. Blinky popped in and froze, a man was pointing a wand right at him but he steeled himself and spoke.

"My Master is giving Blinky important mission, there are 4 memories in these vials, and this letter explains what are in each." Rufus considered the elf in front of him, he believes he knows who his master is but it would be good to check. "Who is your Master then?" Blinky who was not instructed otherwise said "I be serving the Ancient and Noble house of Black sir?" Rufus nodded and lowered his wand. Blinky placed the vials and letter on the desk and popped out. Casting a few detection spells just in case he opened the letter and began to read.

Ministry of Magic Minister's office November 1st 6.10am

Minister Bagnold sighed. Sometimes he hated the job, having to run it during this war was stressful to put it mildly. But he knew there were few others that could do it. Blinky popped in and he muttered "What now"

"Blinky is being asked to deliver these memories to Minister Sir. They prove master's innocence" This caught Bagnold's attention, are former death eaters already trying to worm their way to freedom before the hunt has even begun "Oh, and who is your Master?" Blinky puffed out his chest "I is serving the Ancient and Noble house of Black" Bagnold's eyes narrowed, what could Black possibly have that would clear his name at this point. Blinky placed the vials and letter on the desk and Bagnold cast every detection spell he knew, nothing came up. Sighing he began to read the letter.

20 minutes later had Bagnold exiting the pensive with a curious look on his face "Blinky was it, can I ask you to ask your master to come here immediately. We should discuss this matter straight away." Blinky nodded and popped away.

Minutes later Sirius popped in with Blinky "Thanks Blinky, you can head home now" Blinky bowed and popped away. "Hello Minister, thank you for seeing me so soon after I contacted you" Bagnold merely nodded and motioned Sirius to the seat in front of him.

"May I ask why Dumbledore wants you in Azkaban Lord Black?" Sirius sighed but responded "If I had to guess either he truly believed that I was the Potter's secret keeper which means we fooled him as well as everyone else as you've witnessed. Or for some reason he needs Harry out of the wizarding world until Hogwarts begins, the only reason I can think of that is the reason my friends went into hiding"

Bagnold raised an eyebrow, "That did indeed intrigue me, it didn't seem in either of the natures to run and hide considering their efforts during the war, may I enquire as to what it was that caused them to do that?" Sirius studied him for a moment before responding "No, I wish I did it would explain everything I believe. All I know is that Dumbledore convinced them into hiding from Voldemort, which means Voldemort was specifically targeting them as a threat. But the fact he attacked an innocent child and the fact that Lily and James were already dead makes me believe that it wasn't the Potter's he was after, it was Harry."

Bagnold sighed, the memory showed Sirius arriving to see the explosion and another showing Harry's scar where the curse must of hit and rebounded, it seemed he really was the boy-who-lived. "I must warn you Sirius, I have told the Prophet that you were the Potter's secret keeper..." Sirius interrupted joyfully "No need to worry I gave them the same memories, as well as Rufus. One to stop word getting out about me being the Potter's secret keeper, to know what Peter can become a rat so all wizarding families can cast detection spells on random rats. To stop the ministry's let's hunt Sirius Black game and finally to become the official guardian of my Godson. I should tell you for the next few years until Harry's older I'll be keeping him at home so he won't have to deal with being the boy-who-lived" Bagnold merely nodded agreeing with the statement and they began the process of making Sirius Harry's legal guardian.

Ministry of Magic Auror Office November 1st 7am

30 minutes later had Sirius smiling like madman, he was now the official guardian of his godson and he couldn't be happier. The Auror's were just debriefed by Rufus, Sirius and the Minister himself so no one argued the point. Alice Longbottom had immediately ran over and hugged him tightly sobbing and apologizing as she too had believed that her best friends had chosen Sirius and he had betrayed them. He just merely shrugged off the apology and stated loudly "Pffft just proves how good me and Prongs were at deceit" before a single tear rolled down his cheek, Alice hadn't let him go yet and Frank merely slapped him on the back.

He pulled them aside a short time later and told them his plan "Guys I know that Dumbledore convinced you 2 to go into hiding as well as James and Lily, I also know that Voldemort wasn't targeting James and Lily. He was after Harry, who means his other target was..." Alice merely nodded confirming his fears, like James and Lily only their son would have caused them to hide. "Listen just because their master is gone doesn't mean his followers won't still be after your son, be careful, I know James was your secret keeper. I suggest you get a new one, it is one of the best defensive charms." They both nodded and asked him to be their new secret keeper.

Black Manor November 1st 9am

The fireplace burst to life in green flames and Sirius stepped out only to be almost tackled to the ground by his wife who he couldn't tell was laughing or crying at the moment. "Love, I told you everything would be fine, no need for this" She just started a rant about how worried she was and all the worst case scenarios that were flying through her head.

Letting out a barking laugh he stated "Well at least I know you care" That earned him a smack and a "Prat" She looked at him "Why were you so late though, the papers wouldn't of taken you that long to sign surely, even with you probably wanted to add dramatic effect." Letting out another barking laugh he explained going to the Longbottom's manor and becoming their new secret keeper. Adriana seemed quite pleased with that excuse. She couldn't help but wonder if remaining death eater's might target them in vengeance since the Potter's and Longbottom's were obviously Voldemort's targets.

"Where are the kid's love?" Adriana got that same Mischievous look she had that same morning and giggled "They are in the playroom having a competition in who can walk take the most steps, they won't let anyone but each other help them up or they get upset. They are so cute together" She gushed as she reached the end of her explanation. Laughing once more he picked his wife up bridal style earning a squeal and blush as he marched off to the playroom to watch his daughter and godson.

Hogwarts, Headmaster's office November 1st 9am

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office feeling quite content, it was only a matter of time before Black was found and his pawn could be placed where he would grow to be easily influenced. Yes he didn't believe anything could ruin his mood that morning, oh how wrong he was. As at that moment a tap was heard on a window in his office. Walking over, taking the paper, paying the owl, shutting the window and sitting back down. He opened the paper and read the headline:

**YOU-KNOW-WHO DEFEATED BY POTTER HEIR**

Skipping through until he found what he wanted he froze after reading: _...betrayed by the one they trusted with their lives, Peter Pettigrew... _flipping over the pages he read a few more headlines that were making him angrier by the second. POTTER, BLACK AND PETTIGREW ANIMAGUS AT 14. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ATTEMPTS TO SEND WIZARDING SAVIOR TO PREDJUCED MUGGLES. SIRIUS BLACK NEW GUARDIAN OF THE BOY-WHO-LIVED. Albus Dumbledore fainted, all his plans laid in tatters, all because of one man.


	3. Birthdays and failures

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, all belongs to JK Rowling. The two Black girls are mine though.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and support guys. Alright this will be an intermediate chapter between gaining custody and Hogwarts letter. By the end of it will hopefully be at least around Harry's 11****th**** birthday. I'm also going to have that Dumbledore has no idea Sirius is married and has a daughter Harry's age, this will cover his discovery. It's gonna seem like I'm rushing this a bit but I want to have them at Hogwarts, little bit impatient, I'll go back to look at these Early chapters at a later date if people think I need it. **

**AN2: Black Phoenix: I'm not going to deny I may do some Ron bashing. He won't be an attention starved child with no friends the first time he meets Ron. There's also the fact that Alyssa is part Veela and his best friend. I'm sure everyone remembers his goggling over Fleur in the books and I don't think Harry will appreciate him eying her like that. I'll just see how it goes haha.**

Black Manor December 25th 1981

Sirius has been keeping an eye out the last month trying to work out who among the death eater's would try to take out his friends the Longbottom's in retaliation to Voldemort's fall. He knew they wouldn't be able to find them but he realized that he might have to leak some information into some dark circles to spread the word that the Longbottom's would be found. Knowing the way those death eater fools usually operated he knew they would attack based on that information during a big event. The closest event would be Christmas day so he along with the Longbottom's and 12 other Auror's planned their ambush.

He woke up early that day, smiling and kissing his wife he had explained in detail about why he wouldn't be there today, but he promised to make it up to her and the kids. Adriana merely smiled lovingly at her husband stating "Sirius I understand, just promise you'll be careful, I know you only have a small band of Auror's with you and I don't want you doing anything reckless if there's more death eater's then you expected alright" Sirius sighed kissed her and promised "If it's more then I can handle I swear I'll get out of there quickly, ok love." She smiled at that and nodded. Padfoot walked to his Daughter kissed her on the forehead and did the same to his godson. Adriana quickly suggested "Sirius why don't you invite the Longbottom's over after the ambush?" Mulling it over "I'll ask them once we're done today, bye love" before apparating to the site.

Ambush site December 25th 1981

Sirius arrived and looked around "What am I the first one here or something?" He heard laughs all around and on guard one of them spoke "No sir, we just know how to disillusion ourselves, you know since we have no idea if or when the death eaters attack" Sirius just merely chuckled, tapped his head muttering the incantation "Right, Alice and Frank here yet team?" They then heard two pops turning they saw the Longbottom's "Ahhh there you guys are, remember the plan the crib is set up to be easily seen from the window. Hopefully they'll come soon" They nodded and set about acting as normal as possible, Alice picking up the fake baby, Frank sitting down reading the prophet and then they began to open the presents.

BANG! Insane cackling was heard on the other side as Sirius's lovely mentally unstable cousin Bellatrix, Rodolpus, Rabastian Lestrange and surprisingly Barty Crouch Jr. Frank shouted while taking a stance in front of Alice and fake baby Neville "Who are you, what do you want?" Bellatrix cackle ended and she looked at him with pure loathing "Don't PLAY games with me Longbottom, the Dark Lord was targeting YOUR family along with the Potter's. YOU must know what happened to him." She was about to fling a curse in his direction when multiple voices were heard as anti apparation and portkey wards went up, 4 shouts of "Stupefy" among them.

"Well I was expecting them to at least put up a fight, pity." Sirius chuckled as he removed any portkeys on them then 6 of the Auror's cuffed them and apparated to the Ministry. "Hmmm who wants to bet Crouch SR loses his job cause of this" Naturally no one wanted to take the bet. "Awww no fun, hey Frank, Alice you guys want to come over for Christmas dinner tonight. Neville can hang out with Harry and Alyssa while the four of us relax."

Frank thought about it for a minute then responded "Sure Sirius I'll just let Mum know, she'll think we got killed or something if we don't show up tonight, floo address is Black manor right?" Sirius nodded "Yeah that's the one, I've already keyed you guys in so shouldn't be problem, wouldn't want you guys ending up in the prisoner cell by accident" he chuckled. "Alright see you tonight, want us to bring anything Sirius?" Alice asked

Sirius shook his head and said "Don't worry about it, might give Amelia a floo call later. After what happened to her brother and his wife might be an idea get Susan and Neville acquainted. Harry and Alyssa are almost inseparable since they met at one month old." Both Longbottom's nodded also hearing about the Bones deaths, 2 of the most talented Aurors during the war. So many talented young men and woman lost their lives and some of those responsible have already pleaded to being under the imperious curse. Alice couldn't help but send a slight mock glare when Sirius mentioned setting up her son and Susan. They soon both apparated back home.

Black Manor 6pm

The floo flared to life and Alice stepped out with Neville in her arms, he was looking around curiously. Frank stepped out moments later, followed by Amelia and Susan a minute after. "Welcome to Black Manor Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would follow me I'll show you to the room we like to stuff our faces in" Adriana slapped his arm and he let loose a barking laugh. "Seriously guy's dining room's this way, Fiola set up two extra high chairs for the kids."

Leading the way they were greeted upon entry by two curious set's of eyes in the form of Harry and Alyssa. They looked at each other and started babbling to each other earning curious glances from the guests. "Ahhh ignore them, they seem to understand each other perfectly. They go into their own little world my guess is they are discussing you guys." Sirius chuckled at the end, placing the Neville and Susan on Harry's right Adriana explained "Fiola and Blinky will feed them. They are actually very good at it. Harry still seems convinced they are talking dolls though"

Dinner was going smoothly with small chat about what's going to happen now, Sirius and Adriana's new role looking after two kids. Amelia was quite interested when they spoke about Crouch's kid being a death eater and is currently at the Ministry, she might get a promotion. The kids were in a similar state, Alyssa babbling to Harry while he was listening but watching the newcomers intently. Susan was doing the same to the other 3 and babbling a few words occasionally which would set off Alyssa into a new range of babbles. Gossips before they can even talk. Neville like Harry was the quiet observer just watching everything he could. The night soon came to an end and Longbottom's and Bones prepared to leave, all kids waving to each other before they left.

Black Manor July 31st 1984

Three years have passed since the day Sirius had gained Custody of his Godson. He felt it was finally time he be reintroduced to the wizarding world after a long discussion with his wife the night before. He was quite intelligent for his age and so was his daughter, and if it became overbearing for them at any point they would just head home. Padfoot's Marauder side was starting to teach the kids his prank ways, they didn't pay too much attention but he could see the makings of prank masters by the time they got to Hogwarts in 7 years.

Walking to his godson's room in which his daughter always seemed to end up in the mornings. He snuck in thinking of the best way to prank them. 'Use the old aguamenti trick, nah banish the sheets and cast cooling charm the bed nah' He Smirked thinking of the perfect prank casting a quiet sonorous charm on himself he transformed into Padfoot and barked. The effect was instant, both 4 year olds sprung awake and began looking around, Alyssa hanging on to Harry like a lifeline. Then they saw Padfoot rolling on the ground on his back and both their eyes narrowed before leaping at him.

Later that morning had them sitting down having breakfast for Harry's 4th birthday. They had planned to take Harry and Alyssa into Diagon Alley for the first time today, meeting Remus, the Longbottom's and Bones there. Going through his presents he got some lollies from Neville, a Muggle toy from Susan that she saw her friend Hannah get. Some Muggle movies and assorted wizarding board games from Sirius and Adriana that Alyssa demanded they play when they got back from the Alley.

They had discussed the order in which to go through and Adriana went through the floo first, followed by Alyssa, Harry and finally Sirius. Harry looked around as he entered the Leaky Cauldron. It looked so different and so many people were around, Alyssa immediately latched onto his arm looking around in wonder as well. Noticing a couple eating lunch he saw there was a bunch of food on a centre plate that they seemed to be sharing. Sirius and Adriana followed his gaze and smiled. Harry was watching them intently until Sirius gripped his shoulder and began steering him off.

Something them noticed Sirius Black with a young man with him and he said "It can't be...Harry Potter" Sirius and Adriana had sat down with him and exclaimed that he was famous in the wizarding world but experiencing it is completely different. The whole room went quiet and then exploded with noise, everyone trying to come up to him, Harry and Alyssa were startled. She was clinging onto his arm tightly. Sirius muttered "Sonorus, EXCUSE ME, HE'S 4, YOUR SCARING HIM, WAIT UNTIL HE'S OLDER THANK YOU. QUIETUS" With that Sirius guided Harry to the wall at the back of Diagan alley, tapping the right break the archway opened. Harry and Alyssa looked on in wonder.

Entering they wished they had multiple pairs of eyes they couldn't look around quick enough to capture everything as Sirius led them to the Ice Cream Parlor where they will meet the Longbottom's and Bones. Getting there they ordered 2 cookie and cream cones. Florean Fortescue looked at the young boy in front of him and caught a glimpse of the famous scar "H-Harry Potter" He tried to give the kids the cones for free but Harry stated "No, I'm buying a cone for Lyssa, I'm paying for it" He sputtered for a moment before relenting and let him pay. Shortly after Susan ran over and gave Harry a Hug and a "Happy Birthday". Muttering "Thanks Susan, for the present too" which she beamed at ignoring the glare radiating from a certain Brunette part-Veela.

Ordering a cone as well the man behind the counter asked her if she was here with Harry, nodding her head he gave it to her for free. She just thanked him and went to sit down next to Harry asking him what he thought of the Alley. That got all 3 talking for the next few minutes until Neville arrived with his parents. "Hey Harry, Happy Birthday" Never said shaking his hand like his Dad taught him, gave Susan a hug and a sending a wave to Alyssa. He noticed that whenever he was too nice to Alyssa Harry would get irritated. Doing the same as Susan he got a free cone but he payed like Harry did because that's what his Dad taught him.

After they finished off their cones the Adriana asked "Harry dear, would you like to get some new clothes?" Looking over at Alyssa he saw the gleam in her eyes so he turned back to his Aunt and said "Sure Auntie". Adriana couldn't help but chuckle how no matter the situation he always seemed to check with Alyssa for approval. So the group headed out to Madam Malkin's. Harry spent the next 20 minutes with Alyssa being sized up then Adriana buying quite a lot for them.

Sirius came in and said "We should head out soon love, are the kids ready to go?" He had placed asked Rufus & Amelia if he could borrow a few Auror's to keep an eye out today since he knew Dumbledore would have spies on the looked and they agreed. He was informed almost straight after leaving the Cauldron so he knew it was only a matter of time. "Sure honey, we're just paying now, it shouldn't be more than 5mins" Once they were done they bid goodbye to their friends and headed home.

Black Manor July 31st 1987

Sirius Black slowly woke up knowing full well what morning it was and was excited, today was his godson's 7th birthday. And what did that mean, an exciting wake up call. Already full of energy he transformed into Padfoot and went charging out of the room and down the hall, knowing full well how good his daughter and godson had become at pulling pranks the last few years he was treading cautiously. He couldn't help but feel proud at how they soaked up prank ideas and ignored his lovely wife's protesting. Shifting back to human form he approached his godson's room.

Stopping when he approached he cast a silent Homenum Revilio spell and saw that Harry and Alyssa were standing 5ft in front of the door. A predatory grin found its way onto his face, 'so they were waiting for me, well too can play at that game'. He apparated behind them with a pop earning a scream from Alyssa but he got hit by 4 darts one getting his face, one his pants, one his shirt and the last his hair before he had a chance to blink. Looking down his eyes widened when he saw what had hit him but it was too late to banish them, they exploded turning each object the darts hit fluoro pink, in this case turning himself and everything on him pink.

Both started laughing at him as he began blinking a few times he muttered "Right" and was about to scourgify himself when Harry interrupted grinning. "Stop, Marauders code Padfoot you have to let the prank run at least an hour before removing the effects" Sirius stopped mid cast and scoffed knowing his godson was right "The day's still early Prongslet and when I get you it will be your birthday present plus revenge prank, you've been warned" Harry just smiled innocently "Revenge for what exactly Padfoot?" Sirius just glared at Harry then sent a glare at his daughter before apparating down to the Dining room. The kids just burst out laughing again as Harry grabbed his best friends hand and ran with her towards the dining room for breakfast.

Meanwhile Adriana came down while Sirius was getting a prank counter and was confused where the rest of her family were. She was about to call one of the elves when Sirius apparated in. Blinking at him she them burst into uncontrolled giggles "They got you again didn't they love" Sirius just sent her a mock glare muttering "Damn brats, don't know when to sit down and take a prank like they should. They're getting good". His ranting making his wife go from giggling into full blown laughter.

The kids arrived just as Blinky popped in "Ahhh good everyone's here. Food won't be long" Everyone nodded and he popped back out. "Happy Birthday sweetie" Adriana gushed giving Harry a hug and kiss earning a blush from Harry. "Thanks Auntie, what do you guys want to do today, me and Lyssa couldn't come up with much besides watching some muggle movies." Smiling at the boy she thought of as a son she said "Why don't you wait until you open your presents and then we'll see?" Harry nodded liking that idea. "What movies do you want to watch later Lyssa?" Alyssa just cocked her head "No idea, it's your birthday, you choose Harry" Grinning he simply retorted "But I like the movies you pick better than mine" Earning him a grin in response.

Fiola and Blinky both popped back in at that moment squeaking "Happy Birthday Master Harry" before levitating a 5 large dishes of food onto the table "Wow guys this looks like enough to feed an army" Sirius said eying the food hungrily but knowing if he just started grabbing food Adriana will punish him for it later. "This is only breakfast Master, Lunch and Dinner will be much bigger" Harry shouted "YAY" before starting to pile food onto his plate. Alyssa pouting before smiling when he took her plate and put the plate he was piling up in front of her and started on his own.

Smiling at the scene the married couple found it amusing that Harry had been doing that from age 4, after his first trip to the alley seeing a couple doing it. So now he always dishes Alyssa a plate of whatever it is first and never eating until she takes a bite. Once they all had their fill Sirius got a glint in his eye "Present time" summoning his present first "Mine first Prongslet" Harry merely looked over to Alyssa who nodded before he smiled and took the present, opening it he was confused until he saw a sealed piece of parchment at the bottom of the box, seeing it was blank he looked at his godfather. "Try saying I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry did so as words began to appear on the parchment, he looked at the bottom and gasped. The letter was from his parents. He smiled at their names and began to read:

_To our Dearest Harry,_

_We hope that this letter will not be necessary but as your father and I are about to go into hiding we feel that if anything happens to us you should know what happened, why and that we love you. There is currently a war going on with a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort and he has begun to target us. If you are reading this then we are most likely dead and if everything went according to plan you are with your godfather. If for whatever reason you are not with Sirius then Dumbledore has somehow done something to him to stop him from raising you. Please be wary of the man Harry, he is a very manipulative old fool who has a superiority complex and believes in his own personal view of the "greater good" which he believes you to be the centre of. Know that we love you Harry and live a good long life. _

_Your loving Mother and Father,_

_Lily Marie Potter, James Harrison Potter_

_P.S. Ask your godfather when you are ready to take a trip to find a prophecy, he will know what it means I'm sure. If he's not around I'm afraid that message is pointless._

A single tear escaped Harry's eye and Alyssa seeing this moved over and wrapped him in a hug. As he looked up to his godfather and asked "Have you read it Padfoot?" Sirius nodded "Ay, I did Prongslet, you're too young to go hunting for prophecies, don't worry about it until you're older." Harry nodded "Thanks Uncle" Sirius grinned knowing he only called him Uncle when he was really serious. "Well now that's out of the way let's continue"

Summoning over long parcel Harry's eyes went wide. Alyssa squealed "Open it Harry" He didn't need to be told twice he opened it and gasped. Their last trip to Diagon alley had Harry staring at the broom in the Quidditch window while everyone else was busy gawking and the boy-who-lived. "A Nimbus 1700, thanks guys" he ran over gave his godfather a hug and ran to godmother and doing the same but giving her a kiss too. Harry saw a certain brunette pouting so he ran over and gave her a hug and kiss too which brought a smile back to her face. His friend Neville and his family got him a broom cleaning kit. It seemed they were in on the surprise.

Sirius's cousin Tonks had sent him some chocolate that he immediately offered to Alyssa which she smiled brightly and helped herself. Remus sent him a prank book that he immediately began flipping through quickly. He would look through it later with Alyssa. "Can we go flying now Mum, Dad?" Adriana was the one to answer "Alright but I want either Blinky or Fiola with you to keep an eye out alright" Alyssa was already up and pulling on Harry's sleeve "Kay Mum, C'mon Harry don't be so slow" Harry rolled his eyes at the girl's enthusiasm and followed her out side.

She raced to the broomshed shouting out "Fiola" The elf popped up bowing "We're going flying can you watch us if that's alright?" Fiola nodded "Of Course Mistress" Getting her broom and mounting, she glided over to Harry and smiling mischievously she stated "Race ya too greenhouse 2" And off she went, Harry took off after her shouting "Cheat" An hour later had them back inside where Adriana suggested "Harry would you like to go to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Neville and Susan?" Harry looked over at Alyssa "Sure Mum, we'll go" and Harry nodded. Sirius smirked "Hurry up and get changed then. You won't be able to impress any ladies looking like that" Earning him an impressively effective glare from his daughter. But Harry was off to get changed so missed it.

Hogwarts, Headmaster's office July 31st 1987

Albus too many names Dumbledore sat in his office trying to think of any way to get Harry back under his thumb. The fact that he had tried to convict Sirius all those years ago will make the boy cautious of him. He cursed that man nearly every day for destroying his perfect plans before they had even began. After he read that newspaper 6 years ago he had fainted in shock, waking up he immediately flooed to the Ministry in hopes of finding anything to overturn the guardianship.

Every avenue Dumbledore tried however failed him, he couldn't discredit Sirius as he covered everything in the evidence he supplied. Hell he even managed to set up an ambush and catches his deranged cousin Bellatrix and company when they failed to locate the Longbottoms, by placing false information in some dark circles. Giving memories of the Potter's Will to the prophet he managed to not only prevent Albus from ever having a good reason to send Harry to the Dursley's but it would discredit him in the process.

The man even tried talking to Sirius in person at the Auror department in 85 to suggest a marriage contract between Harry and the youngest Weasley girl. They were loyal to him and aligned to the light, a perfect match for the boy who lived. The Weasley's would also be quite happy with the arrangement as they would then have access to the large Potter fortune. The money that would be his if his plans had worked out. He was planning on paying the Weasley Matriarch to set up her youngest if only he had gained control of those vaults. She won't be as willing to just train her daughter to chase the boy without some sort of compensation.

But what does the infuriating man do when offered the suggestion for the contract, laughs at crooked nose face. Then asks "Are you serious" Naturally Dumbledore eyes started twinkling thinking he was getting through "Of course my boy". Sirius looks at him confused and says "But I'm Sirius" before laughing at his face again. The old manipulator also placed spies in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and the Leaky Cauldron to keep an eye out so he might be able to approach the boy directly and either place a compulsion charm to ask Sirius about the Weasley's or one to get himself on his good side. Twirling his wand he slammed it on the desk in frustration thinking of all the times he missed the boy.

So far however every time they seemed to appear was during staff meetings or when he was already preoccupied so once he got there he always missed them, sometimes by as much as a few seconds according to some of the patrons. He seethed, why must Black make it so difficult, it's almost like he's playing one of those infuriating pranks like he always did at school. No wonder Severus hates the name, he was beginning too as well. Then his floo came to life "Albus the Potter boy came with Black, a woman and a girl his age about 10 minutes ago" Dumbledore's eyes widened, this was his chance, nothing was going to stop him from seeing the boy this time. "Thank you Mundungus, I'll come by shortly." Eyes twinkling madly he ran to the fireplace threw in the floo powder and yelled "Leaky Cauldron" In his excitement he didn't notice the fact that he didn't put his wand back in his robes. It was still on his desk.

Leaky Cauldron, July 31st 1987

As usual Adriana went through the floo first, Alyssa followed by Harry than Sirius. Walking to the bar Sirius asked "Hey Tom, have you got that Private room set up for us?" Tom nodded "Sure have Sirius, room 7, Mr Longbottom and Miss Bones are already there. There's some snack food already in there and supplementary 6 butterbeers" Thanking him the group walked over to and entered room 7. "Hey guys" Harry greeted his friends. "Hey Harry, what did you get this year?" Neville asked since Susan currently had food in her mouth but she came and hugged him none the less.

Grinning smugly Harry explained with Alyssa's help them pulling a counter-prank on their godfather/father leaving the 4 laughing and Sirius pouting off to the side. Adriana couldn't help but giggle next to him. Telling them about the Nimbus they asked "Awesome Harry can we go try it out sometime?" Harry looked at his Godfather and said "Why don't we just go back now Uncle Sirius?" Shrugging his shoulders he said "Don't see why not Harry, let's just finish off the leftovers here it seems like such a waste" The kids grinned at each other and dug in.

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore came rushing out of the fireplace and scanned the room looking for Sirius or Harry. Seeing neither he rushed to Tom at the bar "Tom, has Sirius Black or Harry Potter been here" Tom looked at Albus and remembered Sirius's warning that this might happen said "Might of been, why you want to know?" Sighing in frustration he decided the fastest way to do this would be a quick compulsion charm, flicking his wrist he froze when nothing came out. "Oh no" Turning he ran back to the fireplace calling out his office.

Just as he vanished Harry and company came around the corner "Thanks Tom" Sirius stated before they each when through the floo back to Black manor. Just as Sirius vanished Dumbledore appeared again and asked Tom again. "Ahhh you just missed them, they just left before you arrived." Dumbledore screamed in frustration as the boy once again slipped out of his grasp. Just when he thought his luck might turn around.


	4. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, all belongs to JK Rowling. The two Black girls are mine though.**

AN: Ok so this will be Harry's Birthday, Diagon Alley and Train ride. As you saw in last chapter I brought Susan in as a 4th friend because I didn't want Neville ending up as a 3rd wheel during later years. Speaking of, anyone wants any specific house? For anyone worried that Harry is too dependent on Alyssa. Remember that he is only young in the fic at this point and he values her input in decision making. You'll see at Hogwarts they'll get into little spats when Harry wants to do something and she disagrees. He won't listen and she won't talk to him for awhile. I added in that dependence purely to make the story interesting later on when she doesn't get her way like shes used to. I just realized Remus didn't make an appearance last chapter. My bad might go over it later and add him in. Would only be a few lines.

AN2: In regards to Dumbledore finding out about Adriana & Alyssa last chapter I kind of left that out again since I want a shock for him during the sorting. For those wondering if Dumbledore will attempt any compulsion charms at Hogwarts. The wards prevent anyone from doing them. Otherwise you'd have Snape using it on every non Slytherin and a compulsion war between the students, prefects using them to get students to listen. Teacher's to shut students up in class.

Black Manor July 31st 1991

"This year will be the year" Sirius declared. Waking up at 5am believing his godson and daughter wouldn't start preparing their infuriating counter-pranks until at least old Marauder couldn't believe they stopped him every year with a prank of their own ever since Harry's 7th birthday. It was like they were natural Legilmens that were reading his mind. He had believed their counter-prank that year was a fluke. Oh how wrong he was, each year he got more devious, going as far as to get Remus's help like the good old days. But even with both of them working together it seemed like the kids always had a plan to counter their efforts.

The old werewolf was shocked at some of the thinks the kids used. They even had some muggle pranks used on them. Something even the Marauder's would have never considered using back in their day. The first time Remus aided Sirius 2 years ago they had somehow snuck past his wards and got itching powder throughout his clothes. Same thing happened with Sirius so when they got changed and headed to Harry's room they started to scratch themselves. It just got worse and worse and seemed to spread. Muttering counter curse out of counter curse nothing seemed to cure this devious tactic. They barged through the door begging the kids to end their torture. Said kids were rolling on the floor laughing for 20 minutes before they handed over the anti-itch powder. Sirius looked at it like the holy grail and banished his clothes and sighing in relief as the itching sensation became to fade.

The next year had them caught by assuming they would be in Harry's room again, opening his door carefully Sirius let out a small squeal as they were hit by multiple dung bombs from Alyssa's room. Sirius's hung his head and let out a sniffle while the kids once more were rolling on the floor laughing. But this year, this year Sirius would finally get his revenge, what kid wakes up at 5am. Laughing maniacally for a moment he decided the best way to do this is without caution.

Apparating straight to Harry's room, it was still dark so he muttered Lumos and then he was surprised when the whole room lit up with a strobe light. "Atomic Dog" by _George Clinton ____was playing as he was seemingly hit by multiple water bombs from all directions and shouted out "NNOOOOO, WWHHHHHYYYYYY". Harry turned off the Music and strobe then put on the normal light. "So Uncle Sirius, given up trying to prank us yet?" he asked innocently. Padfoot just looked up and glared "Give up? GIVE UP" Padfoot got an insane glint in his eye as he stood, pointed at the two and said "Oh no pup, I'm just getting started, I hereby declare a prank war for when you come home for Christmas" _

An few hours later had the kids sitting around the dining room table glaring at the kid while he took chunks out of his meal while the two kids in question just looked on innocently at him. Adriana just shook her head at the immaturity of her husband sometimes. He's such a baby when he doesn't get his way. Blinky popped in a moment later "Master Harry, Mistress Alyssa, Hogwarts letters is here" Both their eyes widened and ran over to open them up. Harry read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDARY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (__Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards __)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Knowing full well that Sirius would have left it until last minute to give him the letter asked Blinky "Blinky it says the response is due today, has a response been sent already?" Blinky got wide eyes and darted them between Sirius and Harry while Adriana and Alyssa both quirked their eyebrows at Sirius so he explained "It's simple really Minnie would have seen the Address for Harry and Alyssa as she sends out the letters. But Dumbledore gets a list of all students and their address's was they are officially enrolled for emergency purposes. By leaving it until today he has no valid reason to come here in person and he has no choice but to wait until you arrive at Hogwarts kids since preparing for the school year begins from today and he will be far too busy to go Harry hunting"

Harry got a big grin at that "So basically you're just pulled a prank on the supposed greatest wizard in a century?" Sirius let loose a barking laugh "No pup, the man has been involved in my prank from the day I claimed custody of you." Alyssa had a thinking face that all 3 noticed but waited until she asked the question that was obviously going through her head "Hey Dad, I get Harry but how come you kept my letter as well?"

Sirius got a mischievous glint in his eye when asked that. "Well princess it's simple really." Letting that thought sit for a moment til you could see them getting irritated he continued "Dumbledore being so focused on the Potter's and Longbottom's at the time. Didn't realize that I got married, in fact only a few people in the order at the time were aware. And even if he did know about your mother he has no idea about you. Now a few years ago he came to me with a proposal of a marriage contract between Harry and a family that is closely aligned with him youngest daughter."

Alyssa looked to be trying to burn a whole through his head with the glare she was giving him "And" She snapped, if she found out her Father had signed a marriage contract to some little Hussy he will find out what it means to have a pissed of Veela around. Sirius knew to stop playing games when he saw the look in her eye so he got straight to the point "I laughed in his face" As 3 listening blinked. "You just laughed at him?" Alyssa stated unbelievably. Sirius just merely nodded and decided to skip over the joke with his name. He knew how much they were sick of him using it.

"Anyway, the reason I said he probably knows nothing about you is the fact he proposed a contract between a random girl and Harry in a sense. Now I have a feeling he will try and convince Harry to get to know young Ginerva Weasley or at least her family when he gets to Hogwarts to try and get Harry to ask me to write up a contract between them. Stupid idea I know but that's the way the man thinks, believes we are all just mindless pawns on his worldwide chessboard." Nodding her head keeping up with the conversation "I get all that but why keep me secret though Dad?"

Adriana starting giggling at that and the three looked at her "Well sweetie, how do you think Dumbledore will react when he sees Harry Potter's name on the list living at Black Manor but then spots an Alyssa Black starting this year too at the same Address?" Thinking about it she said "No idea, why would he do anything?" Harry answered her "If you sent your reply earlier he would have done all he could to stop you attending Hogwarts, you would become another thorn in his plans to control me. By doing responses last minute the magical contract enrolling you will be complete and only getting expelled or leaving by one's own choice can get you out of it."

Sirius grinned insanely "Exactly pup, he can't do anything now, but try and get Alyssa removed once you're there. And if he does threaten it or carry it through?" Harry glared at his godfather for the suggestion "I'd leave too" Sirius beamed surprising Harry "Exactly Pup, if he gets rid of Alyssa he gets rid of you which would take you remove you permanently from your control. We have him in check"

Smiling broadly once more Sirius continues "Now compulsion charms won't work at Hogwarts but Potions will, so we'll need a way to prevent him from doing that." Flashing his head of house ring on his finger to them he continued "This is the Head of House Black ring, all the old family rings have detection spells embedded into them that can't be removed as it has combinations of Elvan, Goblin, Faerie and Wizard magic flowing through them." Letting this sink in he continued.

"As such only one of each race working together can even break through the barrier protecting the spells let alone breaking down each individual one and the last time I checked the 4 races aren't exactly on friendly terms." He chuckled "Basically it will warn the user of any outside influence on the mind or harmful potions/poisons that may be around the area. Now it alerts you of Legilimens but it does not stop them, which is why the last 2 years we have been helping you develop an Occlumency barrier. Alyssa your Veela heritage adds an extra layer of defence as well. Only those you love can pass freely by the layer which is why you didn't detect me. Think of it like a sixth sense. Now you Harry are the last living Potter. So today when we go to the Alley I will be taking you to Gringotts to become the new Head of House Potter"

Sirius thought back to their Occulmency training and a few days ago he had tested the final result. He couldn't help but let out a laugh at seeing their defences. She had made a small garrison which a chest in the middle guarded by 2 adult Veela transformed. If the Legilimens user gets past the gate they will have to fight off hundreds of Harry's in suits of armor yelling things such as "REPEL THE INTRUDER, PROTECT THE PRINCESS" Likwise Harry's is a building similar to Black Manor and his memories are stored in a large Library. He has Alyssa as the Librarian and she has an access list of who is allowed to ask for any memories and if they aren't on the list then she lets loose a bunch of Harry's doing the same thing.

Harry grinned to himself, the only person at Hogwarts opinion he will truly count is Alyssa and he always dishes for her so he will be able to detect anything that would harm or influence her. He liked Neville and Susan too but their opinions wouldn't make him do something as stupid as get to know a family that they haven't heard of before that day. Taking Alyssa's hand subconsciously when he thought of Dumbledore trying to use her to get to him he asked "So when are we heading out than Sirius?" Sirius grinned at his godson "Soon as we send out these responses back to Minnie and we open up your presents I think Harry." Harry grinned at that as they began to hand out presents.

The only presents that really stood out was mirrors that Sirius and Adriana gave to each Harry and Alyssa. Explaining that they just call out their names and they'll be able to see and talk to either of them. They had been programmed to reach specific mirrors by calling out "Dad/Padfoot, Mum/Auntie, Moony or Love" Which caused both kids to blush and become more determined to prank him when the holidays rolled around. Sirius just grinned like Christmas came early.

Hogwarts, Headmaster's office July 31st 1991

Albus Dumbledore paced around his office furious, the last 2 months has had him eagerly awaiting the new list of students admission lists for the new years. Harry Potter was due to start Hogwarts this year and he knew that once officially admitted he would finally have the boy's address and be able to try and get a meeting with him. But every day he hoped for it had all the other useless brats admissions arriving but no Harry Potter. Who does he think he is not returning his reply straight away, he knows for a fact that Minerva sent his out among the first batch of letters.

At first he had been worried that Black had enrolled the boy at another school, but after speaking with his contacts he knew that wasn't the case at all. He wasn't stupid. The arrogant man is delaying to the last moment so he won't be able to pay the boy a visit officially since the deadline will be reached. Why should he be forced to meet the boy, the new school term is close but for a man who's been forced to wait 10 years to even start his plans it felt like an eternity. And what makes him angrier was that the boy is hardly ever in Diagon Alley anymore but when he is the contacts always mention some Brunette girl with him. Just who was this unknown girl, he would need to make sure that he isn't close with her or his plans for convincing him to chase the Weasley girl will be ruined. That Ronald boy better play up to his past in 2 months, he couldn't risk not gaining control of the situation soon.

Sitting back and sighing he checked the time and saw that it was 4.50pm, there is definitely no way for him to reach the boy until term now. All because of that arrogant boy Sirius Black who keeps getting in his way. Minerva then came in a few minutes later with a smile and another batch of official admissions. She placed them down and walked straight back out of the office. Looking down he was pleased to see that she had put Harry Potter's on top. Not bothering to check the others this time he just put them with the rest for the house elves to sort out later and read the file. Thus he missed Alyssa Black sitting right underneath.

Diagon Alley July 31st 1991

Flooing in as usual the Alley was once again packed and as usual Sirius had to yell to get people to stop approaching his Godson. Hand in hand Alyssa and Harry followed Sirius and Adriana to the Goblin bank of Gringotts. Bowing to the guards ignoring the surprised glances of the guards they entered and went to the nearest teller. "Hello there, my Godson here is the last of his family line and we wish to make him the Head of House." The Goblin looked at Sirius eyes widening slightly when he saw the young man standing next to him before going back to impassive than stated "Of course Lord Black, I'll get someone to organise Mr Potter paperwork now. Follow me" Sirius nodded and the group following the Goblin.

Arriving at an office the Goblin bowed "This is Goblin Master Ragnok's office. He carries out the older family's inheritance claims. I've already notified him of your arrival, good day." Just before he turned and walked away Harry spoke "To you as well Master Goblin" Surprising said Goblin before entering the office. The Goblin merely shook his head and went back to his counter.

"Ahhh Mr Potter, I've been expecting you. Your parents had a feeling your Godfather would bring you here at age 11 to make you the Head of House so we have all the Paperwork ready. Just sign in the spaces provided, place a drop of blood on the Head of House ring and put it on. I warn you that if you're not who you claim to be the magic in the ring will kill you and if you refuse to put it on after signing the contracts we will not allow you to leave alive. But I'm sure it won't come to that." Ragnok greeted and stated with a big toothy grin at the end. Harry gulped before doing as instructed, Alyssa still not letting go of his hand making it rather annoying signing but once he was done he pricked his finger letting with the knife Ragnok provided and let a drop of blood hit the ring.

Glowing for a second it floated up and Harry slid his right pointer through it, it shrunk to fit his finger. He felt an odd pulse of magic flow through him and he glowed for a moment before it faded. "Excellent, it's all done Lord Potter. Would you like anything else today" The Question directed at both Sirius and Harry. Harry spoke "Yes sir, does this mean I now have access to the family vaults?" Getting a nod from the Goblin Harry continued "Is it possible to join my trust vault to the Family vault and get something that will allow me to buy things without needing to come back here to get the money?"

Stroking his chin the Goblin Master responded "Yes both of those requests can be done easily" Opening his draw he pulled out a small black bag with the Gringotts insignia, muttering a few words in Gogglygook he placed it in front of Harry. "Just place a few drops of blood to the insignia, it will bind it to you so only you may access it as the Head of House. If your mind is being controlled in any way it won't open. Also if you wish anyone else to have access to the vault now you must come here and state it after we perform a check for any mind control."

Nodding his head he looked at Alyssa who shook her head and he turned back to the bag cutting his finger once more and dropping some blood on the symbol. The Bag glowed and the symbol warped into the Potter Insignia on his Ring. "Alright Lord Potter, it is done, now also note that the bag only works with wizarding money, as such you must visit your vault personally for any artefacts or relics. If you wish to also spend money in the Muggle world you can use this. Follow the same process as with the bag" Harry nodded "Please just call me Harry, Lord Potter is too formal" Ragnok smirked and smiled.

Ragnok placed a Muggle credit card in front of Harry and he once again dropped a few drops of blood on the symbol that turned into the Potter symbol. "Again Lo- I mean Harry, only you may use this and it will fail if you are being controlled. Now is that all you require today" Getting nods in response "Alright then, have a good day Harry, may your gold always flow" Harry responded in kind and they left the bank. Alyssa pulled out her Hogwarts letter and read what they needed to buy.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

Other equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Hmmm, let's go to Madam Malkin's Harry" Harry looked at her incredulously "Alyssa we have enough robes at home to last us years, why would we want more." Pouting a bit "Cause I want some more" Harry laughed at the cute pout she always pulled when he questioned her. "Nah take a look who's in there now, obviously an arrogant Pureblood, I don't feel like dealing with him right now" Pouting once more she muttered "Fine, but you will take me clothes shopping next week" He just grinned at her "Only if you play nice Miss Black" She looked up with a cheeky grin "But I thought you liked playing rough Mr Potter"

Sirius took that time to bark out a laugh ruining their game. "So where first then wands or books Lyssa" Harry asked "Save the best for last so let's do books first" Nodding the group went to Flouish and Blotts. Collecting two sets of the books Harry snuck into the pile 'Pranks made easy, hex's all should know', 'Quidditch All you need to know since 1901', 'Advanced Occlumency – Don't just force them out, lure them in' and 'Duelling for beginners' Pleased with his choices for now he insisted to pay for Alyssa's much to Sirius's protests which fell on deaf ears. Alyssa just beamed at Harry.

Leaving the store they headed over to get some writing supplements from Scribbulous Writing Implements, Harry had to drag Alyssa away from the Quick-quote-quill she tried out that was insulting her. Leaving the store getting more than enough they entered the Apothecary. They got their Cauldron's and ingredients. "Ahhh thank god, that place reeked" Alyssa exclaimed as they left. Chuckling they headed over to the Trunk store they were approached by a middle aged man.

"Ahhh looking for school trunks are we?" The kids nodded and Harry asked "Have you got any that can only be opened by the user and or someone trustworthy?" Grinning widely the man knew he had found a group that would be willing to pay a fair penny for a trunk so explained some various types to them. "What you think Lyssa. I like the 2 compartment trunk, means all school stuff can be in one and the rest can go in the other." Standing in a thinking pose for a moment Alyssa said "But what about the 3 compartment one with the study room, then we have a quiet place to study?"

Considering the pros and cons of each Harry finally said "Alright Lyssa. We'll get the 3 compartment one cause I get feeling there will be heaps of people gawking at as in the halls and Library. But I think only one of us should get one and since I won't be able to get to the girl's dorms..." Alyssa pouted "But what if I don't want to be around anyone, even you" Harry look like he just got slapped then grinned "Then you'll be releasing a monster because I won't be able to find you." Giggling she said "Fine I'll take the 2 compartment one with blood lock protection. You can have the 3 compartment one with the same, alright?"

Nodding his head he turned to the man "Is it possible to key in the trunks to both of us?" The man nodded "Not a problem, it's a bit tricky but since you both want it to happen it shouldn't be an issue, you want be able to key anyone else in through, just a fair warning though. But if you open the trunk then they can come in while you hold it open for them. They also won't be able to leave once trapped in them without you opening it so be careful of that. Now the study room is 15x15x10m, comes with bookcase 4 double seated sofas, fridge and table. Altogether it comes to 210 galleons." Nodding his head Sirius tried to pay but Harry was already getting the coins out. Frowning at his godson he let it go then eyes widened and he ran out of the store.

Turning to see his godfather running off Harry just shrugged and followed the man's instructions to key the two kids into each trunk, then shrinking them down for them. Walking out they looked up to see Sirius grinning holding a cage with a beautiful snowy Owl in it and a carrier with a Midnight black cat. Squealing like only a 10 nearly 11 year old girl can Alyssa ran up to her father thanking him and taking the cat cage. "Thanks Uncle Sirius" Harry stated stroking the Owls feathers through the bars earning a hoot from him. Meanwhile Alyssa was cooing over the Kitten and Harry just rolled his eyes.

Deciding to finally head out to the Wand shop they headed over to Ollivanders. Walking in they got a shock when a voice spoke out "Ahhh I've been wondering when I'd see you Mr Potter" Moving his eyes to the girl holding his hand then to her mother he cocked his head then saw Sirius "Ahhh Mr Black, Redwood 7" Dragon heartstring, excellent for duelling. Still working well I assume" Getting a nod he asked "I take it this is your daughter?" Getting another nod "Curious, part-Veela, unfortunately I don't use Veela Hair's as a core for my wands, no doubt you would react strongly to them, but none-the-less I'm sure we've find what you need here."

Looking back to Harry he ranted on some more "I'm afraid to say I sold the wand that did that too Mr Potter" Pointing to Harry's scar. Shaking his head muttering under his breath he asked "Which is your wand arm?" Harry cocked his head to the side "Well I'm right handed and Alyssa's left handed" Raising his eyebrow muttering "Curious" to himself he noticed the boy's left hand was in the girl's right "Just hold out those hands then, that's right like that" As a tape measure began flying around them seeming to measure anything on the person. When it seemed to measure around Alyssa chest area earning an 'eep' Harry's eyes narrowed but said nothing.

Then the tape measure suddenly dropped to the floor "Alright then you two try these wands out, just give it a wave" Doing so the wands were immediately snatched away. The process continued for nearly an hour and still no wands seemed to match the two. After a while he came out with a Holly Phoenix feather and redwood Phoenix feather almost expecting at least Harry's to work. But when he waved it nothing happened and Ollivander's eyes narrowed at him. Dumbledore had tried to charm the wand with one Tom Riddle's magical signature. He seemed to believe that the wand would choose Harry. Appears the old fool was wrong.

Muttering to himself some more Alyssa and Harry were getting nervous, no wands seemed to want to choose them. Going to the back of his shop he came back out and placed 2 wands carefully on the counter and started to explain. "These two 9" wands are very old, crafted by my ancestor. It has different cores. It has been passed down through my family for many generations. The core is said to be from the first two Thestrals, their hair. Obviously a male and female, the wood from the last known sentient tree that is a distant ancestor to the Whomping willow tree of today. Destined to serve someone with a important destiny. Never before has someone come into this shop, showing so little a reaction to any of my wands here. Go ahead pick them up. The first female thestral hair is on the left for you Miss Black, the male one the other side Mr Potter."

Looking at each other nervously they picked up the wands at the same time and they both felt a strong warming sensation and a soft glow came from the wand. Ollivander gasped, looking over to him curiously he spoke "In all my years as a wand maker have I seen a wand completely choose someone as their absolute master, these wands will not work for any other. If they are taken from you and used it will be nothing more than a wooden stick to them. I think we can expect great things from the both of you Mr Potter, Miss Black. Now that comes to 14galleons."

Paying the strange man who watched them intently when they left, Harry and Alyssa felt pleased with themselves. Sirius was looking at the kids with an intrigued look in his eye. They may be too young to see the hidden message in Ollivander's words. He specifically said the "First" thestrals. Meaning that they must have been mates, the fact the wands chose those two must hint at them becoming more then just friends when they are older. Much, much older the old Marauder hoped. With their shopping done they headed back home.


	5. Train & Sorting

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, all belongs to JK Rowling. The two Black girls are mine though.**

**AN: Sorry guys, exam time at uni, thought I might actually put some effort in study. I know I said train ride in last chapter's author notes, but I went to bed. So we will have a bit of preparation before they leave to Hogwarts. Train ride, and seeing how I go maybe the sorting as well. Enjoy. Now like all pureblood households the ministry doesn't track underage magic from them in this story. Now if anyone is wondering why exactly I had their wands bond completely to them is it will make the prior incantato useless. The wands will not reveal their master's secrets.**

**Black Manor, August 1991**

Harry was excited, he had a wand now. The books Moony had been sending him over the years had many spells that could be used in pranks. He had perfected the wand movements over countless hours of practice, Alyssa opting to join in as well when she couldn't find him. His loving Godfather will reap the rewards of his efforts soon enough. Wanting to make sure he could do them he had been practicing late at night in his room with Alyssa's help acting as a test subject. "Aguamenti" a stream of water burst forth from his wand drenching Alyssa. Glaring she fired back a "Rictusempra"

Bursting into uncontrollable laughter he managed to gasp out "Finite" Smirking at his best friend he muttered "Furnunculus" Boils began to pop up on her face causing her to freeze. Slowly reaching to her face and feeling them she screamed and glared at Harry. He swore he saw a few feathers pop up on her arms and he quickly said the counter-curse. Alyssa had fire in her eyes and Harry was starting to look a little nervous "Obscuro" Worry increasing now that he couldn't see he was about to counter it when he heard her whisper something.

A smell entered his nose that made him want to throw up. He didn't know what it was but it was the most disgusting scent he could imagine. No, it seemed even worse than that. His face must of shown his disgust cause he started to hear giggling. The smell seemed to get worse, Harry began crawling trying to escape it, but it just seemed to get worse, he started to panic, every time he changed direction it seemed to intensify. He completely forgot he had a wand. To focussed on fleeing from this monstrous smell. Giving up he shouted "Stop it please, I can't take it anymore"

Giggling increased but the smell vanished and Harry took in a deep breath sighing in relief. Muttering the counter-curse to remove his blind fold he glared at the innocent looking girl in front of him "What was that?" Laughing outright now it took her a few moments to gather herself before explaining.

"I found it in that new book you bought, by covering your sight the curse makes you invent the worst smell you can imagine and make your senses believe it's there. The more you try to escape it the stronger it gets. Apparently it ends within a few minutes, it states some people faint before times up though. It has little effect if the user can see because they can obviously see nothing around that can cause the smell. Unless you are completely stupid of course, now I hope you know never to prank me affecting my appearance again. That was me going easy on you Mr Potter" Nodding with a fearful eye, inwardly he was scheming for a way to do just what she said not to but without being caught doing it.

A few weeks rolled by and it was now the middle of August. Adriana persisted that they read ahead on their school books, Alyssa seemed to understand everything and soak up the information like a sponge. But Harry had to get her to dumb down topics so he would understand. She sighed every time he asked something that she claimed was easy. Their banter's always ended up at the dinner table much to the amusement of Sirius and Adriana.

"Oh my god Harry, not this again, it says it right there, what's not to get." Harry retorted "But Lyssa, it's a match not a needle, why would I think of it as a needle?" Sighing and banging her head on the table "The match isn't actually a needle, you want to turn it into one Harry, meaning you want to think of the shape, texture, size and colour of a needle and say the spell, you don't think of a match being a needle." Harry thought about what she just said and responded "Oh that makes sense I guess." She just sighed and muttered about idiots.

Harry had begun reading up on Advanced Occlumency, if he ever had to protect Alyssa from someone or she was forced to defend herself he wanted to make sure she had a way to avoid Dumbledore. He had begun to learn how to create fake memories. He thought this might be a good idea since Dumbledore will likely use legilmency on Harry in situations and believe what's in his head rather than other students since he's the one the man wants to control. He's still a headmaster and as such won't violate those not involved in the so called "Greater good". If Harry merely completely closed off his mind than Dumbledore will get more motivated to gain control.

Now by using his shields against Snape who Sirius says is a Legilimens and blocking plus kicking him out will make the headmaster nervous and desperate for control. But letting the headmaster into his head to see fake memories, it will make him believe that he has Harry right where he wants him, trusting in him. It is a much better way to protect Alyssa too, she will be blocking out both Snape and Dumbledore making her a wildcard, but by reading Harry's mind and seeing memories Dumbledore will likely ignore Snape's versions of events from other student's minds since the Headmaster will believe it's just an old grudge on Snape's behalf against Harry for not only being a Potter but raised by Sirius Black. At least this was how Harry hoped Dumbledore will deal with him. It would make things easier.

Sirius meanwhile had his own plans for protecting the kids at Hogwarts. He had talked to the Longbottom's and Amelia years ago about training up their son and niece in the art of Occlumency. Sirius had tested them out already and found them sufficient enough to deal with the Legilimens at Hogwarts. He had also had a chat to Minnie about keeping an eye out for the four, believing all four of them are sure ins for Gryffindor and being their head of house will make it appear she is just looking out for some of her lion's to the other staff. He just hoped it would be enough to keep the kid's safe.

Alyssa meanwhile had been reading up on memory charms. She knew that she wouldn't be able to do them for a quite some time but she hoped after reading enough sources about how to cast it she would become good enough to be able to perform them if the need ever arose. She had no doubt Dumbledore or Snape perhaps may try to get students to attack her to get at Harry or get her expelled. Altering the attacker's memories will allow her to save herself and help Harry she hoped in the future.

**Black manor September 1****st**** 1991**

Finally September 1st arrived and Harry was in a deep sleep, he could faintly hear what sounded like Alyssa calling his name. Alyssa was getting irritated, the boy wasn't waking up, pulling out her wand she muttered "Aguamenti" Harry awoke with a start and glared at Alyssa. "What the hell was that for, you could have just shaken me awake?" She just stared at him incredulously and scoffed "I've been trying for a few minutes. It's not my fault you refused to wake up." He just muttered got up and headed to the shower, Alyssa shouted out "Hurry up, I want to get there early to get a good compartment"

30 agonizing minutes later had Alyssa pacing around the room angry "I said hurry up, instead he takes longer than ever, when he gets out of there I'm going to..." She stopped ranting when she heard the door open behind her, spinning around quickly planning to rip him a new one, she froze and blushed, she always left to her own bedroom to get ready normally and never waited for Harry to get out of his before. Harry was only wearing a towel, upon seeing her he also blushed. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity of embarrassment but in reality was less than a minute.

"Ummm, Lyssa we could stand here all day, but I kind of am wearing nothing and need to get changed. So umm, can you leave now?" Alyssa took a few seconds to process what he just said and blushed even brighter before. Stuttering trying to say something but nothing but part words coming out she just shook her head and ran out the open door.

Sirius and Adriana were waiting for the kid's downstairs for 20 minutes now. "Where are they, Alyssa went to wake up Harry 30 minutes ago, what are they possibly doing that could take this long" Adriana whined. Alyssa came running down the stairs with a still present bright blush and stood there with a glazed look in her eye. Sirius's eyes narrowed when he saw that look, he had seen it many times on his wife but he decided to wait for Harry to see if his suspicions were correct. Adriana however was staring at her daughter in shock, did she make a move, did Harry, did something happen, she wanted answers, but like Sirius she decided to wait for Harry's reaction first.

Harry came down a few minutes later with no blush and Sirius let out a relieved sigh, but looking at his daughter he saw the blush that had receded return full force and a glazed look to reappear. He just couldn't work out why, he knew his godson well and he wasn't fazed so what happened up there. Adriana let out a disappointed sigh, she was sure she was onto something but Harry's reaction proved her wrong, but what was causing her daughter to get that look. What did she do?

"We ready to go guys?" Alyssa squeaked earning an eyebrow raise from all 3 other's. Sirius shook his head "Yeah we're ready to go, oh right, here you go, we shrunk your trunks and put featherweight charms on it, just tap it with your wands and they will return to normal. We'll apparate there by the way, Harry you come with me, Alyssa go with your mother." They nodded and apparated away.

**Platform Nine and three quarters. September 1****st**** 1991**

They arrived at platform nine and three quarters. Looking around Harry took Alyssa's hand earning another squeak and blush and once again 3 raised eyebrows. Sirius and Adriana really wanted to know what happened. Harry was curious why she was suddenly acting shy and embarrassed. He was the one in the towel after all, what does she have to be embarrassed about.

Shrugging it off turned to his Godfather and Godmother and gave them each a tight hug and a kiss to Adriana. Alyssa did the same but kissed both. "You two stay safe alright. Remember I'm only a mirror call away. Try to stay out of trouble and if you end up in Slytherin I will disown the both of you. Other than that have fun and pull some big pranks in honour of me." Adriana hit him playfully and said "Don't listen to the big baby, there will be no disowning from me, so unless he's threatening me too." At that she looked at him expectantly and he paled and started muttering apologizes.

Giggling at that she continued "And if I find you get expelled because of some stupid prank, I swear you will not be happy with the results." Both kids shivered involuntary at the glare she sent promising pain. "Other than that be careful sweethearts and we will see you at Christmas" They gave each another hug before sending the kids on their way. Alyssa grabbed Harry's hand and began heading to the train. Looking at each other her parents couldn't help but notice their daughter was back to normal pretty quick. They didn't know it but it seemed Alyssa noticed the hussies, I mean girls well she noticed one particular girl that snapped her head back on straight. A little redheaded girl from a large family that was glaring at her when Harry grabbed her hand. She was staring at Harry like a hungry look in her eyes.

Walking through the train they looked into the compartments looking for Neville and Susan. They finally found them about half way down talking to some bushy haired girl. Susan noticed them first "Hey Harry, Alyssa" Getting up to give both of them a hug, she hugged Alyssa first then Harry holding him longer and tighter and smirked when Alyssa narrowed her eyes at her. Neville just rolled his eyes. Susan had made it a personal mission to force Alyssa to make a true claim on Harry so kept doing things like this. Alyssa was completely oblivious to the ploy and continued to glare at the girl every time she did it however.

Harry sat down next to the bushy haired girl who was seated next to the window opposite Susan, Alyssa took his other side. Putting out his hand he said "Hi I'm Harry, Harry Potter" She got an excited look in her eye and the rest of them just rolled their eyes 'Great a fangirl' they all thought. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, I've read all about you of course" Harry looked at her and said bluntly "Then what you read is absolute bullshit" She looked like she just got slapped. Narrowing her eyes she said "What do you mean, how can it be bullshit?"

'Ok maybe not a fangirl, a bookworm'. They all thought the same time. "Ok Hermione I'll be blunt with you. One, no one was there when my parents were murdered and Voldemort was supposedly killed since they were under a charm that prevents anyone from knowing their location, only the traitor who sold them out to Voldemort and two of my father's best friends knew the location, neither of them gave an interview so how could they know what happened. Two, I've never given anyone an interview or told anyone what happened the night my parents died so explain how what was written in those books could be fact?"

Hermione heard what he said and was frantically trying to find a logically way to counter his argument. How could books be wrong after all? The rest all rolled their eyes again at the girl. "But-But how come there are books about you?" Sighing Harry said "Because I'm their supposed hero, I mean seriously Hermione. Each version of events contradicts the others. How could you not see that? They wanted an explanation to what happened, I mean a toddler defeating the most dangerous dark lord in a century. How exactly does that work? So the Ministry hired people to write what they believed happened"

The poor girl looked distraught, like her best friend was just killed. A book lied to her and an authority figure was corrupt. She looked lost, taking pity on the girl he said "I'm not saying all books are rubbish, I'm just saying that stuff about me is, you just shouldn't put blind faith in words written by someone who has always has their own opinion on the topic. Everyone has their own say in things. And yes some authority figures are corrupt but many are not."

Smiling at that and nodding her head happily the group sighed as a whole again. The train started to move. A tall, lanky redheaded boy opened the compartment door and asked "Hi, is it alright if I sit here, everywhere else is full." The group all shrugged and Harry said "No problem mate, I'm Harry, Harry Potter" The boy looked at his forehead and the group minus Hermione rolled their eyes. Harry saw he was about to speak but kept speaking to cut him off, he knew he was about to ask about his scar.

"The girl on my left is Hermione Granger, the girl on your side is Susan Bones, the boy next to you is Neville Longbottom and this lovely young Lady to my right is Alyssa Black." Everyone nodded to the red headed boy as they were introduced, Alyssa just beamed and kissed Harry's cheek and eyed Susan with a look that said "Beat that bitch". Neville and Susan rolled their eyes, Ron had now stopped gawking at Harry and was now staring at Alyssa "Hi I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

Harry and Alyssa's eyes narrowed for a second before it vanished but both Neville and Susan saw it. They began small talk from then, but Ron continued to stare at Alyssa, making her quite uncomfortable, she took Harry's hand and leaned into him hoping it would make the redhead turn away but he didn't. Harry knew she was getting uncomfortable so asked "Is there a problem Ron?" He forced his eyes away from Alyssa for a moment "What you mean Harry?" Narrowing his eyes he said "You've been staring at Alyssa since you made eye contact with her, she's obviously uncomfortable. So is a reason why you are doing it?"

The others all went quiet at Harry's tone, Alyssa whispered "It's fine Harry, don't worry about it" Harry just ignored her and kept looked at Ron waiting for an answer but an insult is what he got instead "She doesn't look that uncomfortable to me, curled up into you like some little hussy." Narrowing his eyes further you could almost see fire there. Neville looked worried, no one ever insulted Alyssa, he didn't know what Harry was going to do but he didn't look happy at all. Alyssa again tried and whispered "Harry, please just leave it, we know why he's doing it" Harry just scoffed and said "You aren't releasing the allure Alyssa? Only weak minded fools are affected by beauty alone. I won't put up with him insulting you like that."

"I knew it. You're just some little Veela hussy that's controlling Harry" Neville, Susan and Hermione all gasped. The temperature seemed to drop, Alyssa would have gotten angry at the comment but she was more worried about Harry's reaction right now, she had never seen him even close to how angry he was right now, you could almost see magic radiating off him. "What did you say Weasley?" Harry hissed. Ron just shook his head and said "Don't be angry, I'm trying to help you, she must be controlling you and making you not like me, yeah that's it." Anything further was interrupted by the compartment door opening. "I heard that Harry Potter is on the train, is he here?"

"Who wants to know?" Harry snapped. Draco Malfoy wasn't a fool, he could see the anger radiating off of the boy that asked him the question, and looking at his forehead he saw the scar. Gathering up his pureblood pride he said "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Ron being the fool he is scoffed at the name. Malfoy turned to him and said "Think my name is funny do you, no need to ask who you are, red hair, hand me down robes. You must be a Weasley." Ron turned red from either anger or embarrassment, probably both.

Looking around the compartment and only recognizing Neville Malfoy continued. "You'll soon find some wizarding families are better than other's Potter. I can help you there." He offered his hand to Harry but Harry head snapped up, Alyssa squeezed his hand to try to calm him down but it didn't seem to do anything. Narrowing his eyes with pure loathing he said "By saying what you just did you lost any chance of becoming a friend of even ally Malfoy. Leave now." He hissed. Ron started laughing. Harry's death stare got even worse when he suddenly turned to Ron.

"And you Weasley, I should challenge you to an honour duel to the death for insulting Alyssa. But I know you would be too cowardly to accept. You leave too" He spoke in such a cold tone that shivers went up all their spines, including Malfoy. "What do you mean leave, I'm your best friend" The girls all death eyed him and Neville chuckled saying "Oh no, that was not the best thing to say Weasley, you insulted his best friend" Neville said nodding to Alyssa.

Ron's eyes widened when he heard that. He tried to think of anything that might try and fix the damage he had done. His mum was going to kill him for messing up the plan, and Dumbledore, what would he do. "But Harry, I-I didn't know. I just..." Harry cold eyes didn't soften, they actually seemed to harden some more, he suddenly realized that this fool was working for Dumbledore somehow, that just pissed him off even more. He snapped "I SAID OUT" Before a burst of magic seemed to emit out of Harry in waves, they could all feel the power emanating from Harry, you could visibly see a soft hue of energy surrounding him. Both boys' eyes widened in shock and fear and practically ran out of the compartment.

Harry was breathing heavily, not from exhaustion but from anger. The others looked on in awe of the pure power Harry was emitting. But Alyssa was worried, she began whispering comforting things into his ear and he seemed to calm down slowly. She kept it up until the magic seemed to recede back into him. Sighing in relief she muttered "Thank you Harry for defending me" before kissing him on the cheek. Harry just nodded and looked to the other 3 "Sorry about that, they kind of pissed me off" They all started laughing and enjoyed the rest of the trip to the station.

**Hogwarts, Headmaster's office September 1****st**** 1991**

Albus Dumbledore was excited. Finally his pawn would be right under his nose to shape into what he needed for the prophecy to be fulfilled. Tonight the students will return to Hogwarts and with them, Harry Potter. As long as Ronald played his role there should be no issues in getting him closer to Ginerva, Harry will happily want to go visit the family of his best friend. Yes, very little could go wrong from now.

Severus offered to help break down the boy's arrogance that no doubt Black has instilled on him, Albus needed him to be weak and helpless, the only way Tom was defeated all those years ago is if he created another Horcrux. All the evidence suggested that would mean he made Harry a Horcrux. And he couldn't have a powerful Harry if he wanted to end Tom for good, once Tom returns he would need Harry to be a martyr. Face Tom as a hero and die as one, then he could come in and kill Tom and be a hero once again.

There were obvious setbacks on Harry ever being weak now, for one that damn Black for taking him and raising him. Then there was the fact he was unable to place a binding on the boy's magic, but surely he was not that powerful so it shouldn't make a difference. But Albus was sure that with the right help he could still die like he was meant to. Something disturbed him though. Ollivander sent him a letter saying the boy didn't have the brother wand to Tom's choose him. What did that mean, has Black somehow do something to stop it choosing him, did he somehow know, yes that was the only explanation.

No matter, his plan would finally begin. One of his devices suddenly started spinning, a powerful magical signature nearby, even more then Tom or himself. Bah the thing must be broken. He sent a powerful curse at it and it disintegrated. "Soon Harry my boy the games will begin"

**Hogsmeade Station September 1****st**** 1991**

The train was nearing the station so Harry and Neville left the compartment to let the girls change, then they did the same for them. Leaving their belongings on the train they left it to see a very large man calling over the first year students. "Harry that must be Hagrid, let's go say hi" Harry nodded, took her hand and walked over to the big man "Hi there, my godfather said you're a good man, I'm Harry Potter" Hagrid's eyes widened and said "'arry, haven't seen yer since yer were a baby, yer should come by the hut for cup of tea once yer all settled in" Grinning he agreed and all the first years followed Hagrid, Ron and Draco keeping their distance from Harry and each other it seemed.

They arrived to see their first glimpse of the massive castle. Alyssa squealed and squeezed his hand as the other girls had a similar reaction. Most the guys that hung around girls enough rolled their eyes with Harry. "No more n four to a boat" Harry, Alyssa, Neville and Susan got in a boat and Hermione looked sad that they didn't choose her but got into a boat with the Patil twins and Lavender brown. Parvati and Lavender began gossiping right away while Hermione and Padma talked about Hogwarts. Alyssa and Susan too turned into their female gossip modes causing Harry and Neville to sigh.

The speeds at which they spoke were too hard to follow so they never did try anymore. They began talking about what house they'll end up in and they agreed it would be Gryffindor. Hearing the yell to duck they did they laughed when they heard Ron not listen and get hit. Finally arriving at the lake they arrived at the massive doors, Alyssa took Harry's hand looking nervous while surprisingly for Neville Susan did the same. That earned a eyebrow raise from Harry and a shrug from Neville but he did have a slight blush that Harry sniggered at earning him a glare. Knocking on the big doors Professor McGonagall opened it "First years Professor" Hagrid said before leaving, not before winking at Harry and Alyssa.

**Hogwarts, Great Hall September 1****st**** 1991**

Professor McGonagall led them into a small chamber near the Great Hall where the first years could hear the loud chattering of the students. Alyssa squeezed on Harry's hand, the two of them didn't go out all that often and Alyssa was still nervous around huge crowds. The only time she wasn't was when she saw girls looking at Harry in a certain way. Looking around she saw a few glaring at her and that was all she needed. Professor McGonagall explained the school rules before leaving them to prepare for the sorting. The 4 friends began to discuss what the sorting might entail. Neville said his parents only told him it was simple, Susan says her auntie claimed it was a test. Harry scoffed and Alyssa giggled as she explained her Dad made them believe it was a competition on who could pull the best prank and Harry had planned for a big one.

A few girls gasped and looking in the direction they were looking at they saw a bunch of Ghosts having some sort of argument. The bloody baron floated down and looked Harry in the eye as if looking for something, nodding he bowed and said "Welcome to Hogwarts" Harry bowed back "Thank you sir, who might I ask are you" Rising from his bow he stated, I shall tell you my name from my human life another day, for now you may call me as everyone else does, the Bloody Baron, House Ghost of Slytherin." Inclining his head in acknowledgement Harry responded "Very well, until that day Baron" Doing the same the Ghost floated off. The other students and Ghosts were gawking at him. Harry guessed the Baron doesn't do that much then.

Alyssa was studying him for a moment then looked happy again seeing his confused face look after the Ghost. Professor McGonagall returned then and got them to form a single line before following her into the Great Hall, stopping briefly to look at the Ghosts staring at Harry in awe. Standing next to a seat with an old battered hat Harry thought maybe the prank idea of Padfoot's was true until the hat's brim moved and it began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid _!

_And don't get in a flap_!

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap_!"

The Great Hall erupted into cheers when the Hat's song finished and McGonagall spoke "When I call your name, take a seat and put the hat on your head, you will then be sorted." Unrolling a List she began. "Abbott, Hannah" A girl with pigtails walked up and put the hat on her head, after a short while the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF". Said table burst into cheers and Susan clapped and yelled for her friend. The next name that came that would shock many in the hall, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape the most.

"Black, Alyssa" Harry squeezed her hand and she smiled at him, before gracefully walking up to the stool. Harry looked over to the Head table and couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Dumbledore and Snape's faces. Dumbledore looked like he just got slapped and Snape was staring at the beautiful girl in disbelief, not believing the man could be a father let alone produce such a beautiful daughter.

Dumbledore's mind had just shut down temporarily. He had to fight of the blood that was currently rushing to his head that could lead to him fainting. How in the name of Merlin did Black manage to hide this from him? This ruins everything, Harry would have grown up with this obviously beautiful girl, Ginerva stood no chance of winning Harry's heart now fairly. Hoping that he might at least be able to attempt another avenue he looked to the first years to find Ronald and Harry. But there was no Harry next Ronald, frowning he looked around and his eyes widened.

Harry was with Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones. How and when did this happen, no it was meant to be the Weasley boy, the Longbottom's had cut ties with him when the Potter's died. And Amelia was never a supporter of his causes. He was getting angry now, his mind racing trying to figure out how to get his plans back to how they should be. Missing completely where the Black girl was sorted.

Alyssa sat the hat down on her head 'Ahhh, excuse me Miss Black, as amusing as your occlumency shield is I will need you to lower your shields as I need to see your memories to be able to sort you.' Alyssa said in her mind 'Ok you're on the access list, Harry and the Veela will let you pass now but I won't lower the shields' If he could the hat's eyes would have widened, the girl had such control over her occlumency shields at her age, impressive indeed. 'Hmmm most interesting, you have an impressive mind, perfect for a Ravenclaw, you have excellent loyalty but only truly to Harry it seems so Hufflepuff is out. You appear to be quite cunning but not to the degree of a Slytherin. But yes, I see it clearly now, I know just where you put you' It yelled out "GRYFFINDOR"

Said table burst into cheers and Alyssa hopped down and elegantly walked over to the Gryffindor table and looked over to watch the rest of the sorting. "Bones, Susan" Susan smiled at Harry and Neville before walking up, the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR" The boys clapped for her and she went and took a seat next to Alyssa who began talking to her excitedly. Harry tuned out the sorting until he heard "Granger, Hermione" Hermione nervously walked up to the stool and after a moment the hat yelled out "RAVENCLAW" Taking off her hat she looked over wistfully at Susan and Alyssa before heading over to the cheering table.

Again Harry tuned out until he heard "Longbottom, Neville" Neville walked up confidently and was soon sorted into "GRYFFINDOR" He went to sit down next to Susan. "Malfoy Draco" The hat barely sat on his head before yelling out "SLYTHERIN". Finally "Potter, Harry" Harry walked up like he didn't have a care in the world, he could see in the corner of his eye Dumbledore and Snape staring at him intently. 'Ahhh Mr Potter, quite the celebrity, what's this, an occlumency shield much more advanced than Miss Black's, fake memories too to deceive, very smart and cunning of you. I can already tell that you will be a hard one to sort. But to do that I need to see your true memories, don't try to trick me I use a skill different from Legilimency'

Sighing Harry responded 'Okay talk to Alyssa in the Library, she'll let you see the real memories' The hat did that and gasped 'Y-You got the Baron's attention, the power you admitted on the train, Merlin, my word you might be the next one with the potential I see. Yes your distrust of the headmaster is very much justified. I can see that, you have Cunning as good as Slytherin himself. Bravery as strong as Gryffindor's, I would argue for a bit but I would fear for a certain few Slytherin's if they were to cross your path so it better be' "GRYFFINDOR" He got down and walked over to the table sitting down next to Alyssa while the Weasley twin's started shouting "WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER"

Snape was seething. Secretly he had hoped Potter could be in his house so he could punish him more and tear his ego down. But alas it did not happen. His jaw nearly hit the table when he saw the utter look of loathing he shot at the Weasley, what could he have done to anger a Potter to such a degree, his magic was so out of control it was actually radiating around him. Then the Black girl seemed to calm him down.

Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief, his plans were salvageable, the boy was with the house where all Weasley's had gone. He heard Ronald's name and was shocked when he saw the look of utter loathing on Harry's face. Just what did that idiotic boy do to make Harry loath him to such a degree? The old manipulator could actually see the magic start to leak out of the boy. Was he truly this powerful? He could almost see his grand plan crumbling into tiny pieces. Maybe he would have to accept that he couldn't make the boy as he saw fit. No there was still time, a few potions should make Harry like the Weasley boy, it was the only way.

Whispering to Alyssa they discussed what the hat to each of them, Alyssa giggled at the Hat's final line. Turning back to the sorting when they heard "Weasley, Ronald" All the Weasley's saw the look of utter loathing Harry was showing their brother, in fact magic was pouring out of Harry that made them a little nervous, whatever Ron did he fucked up big. Alyssa began to talk to him quietly again, and the magic was starting to slip back in, the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF" Alyssa kept talking, Harry looked up and smiled, the magic receding completely. He turned back around and acted like nothing happened.

Dumbledore sat in shock, the Weasley boy was sorted into Hufflepuff, how that happen? What could he do now? Get one of the other Weasley boy's? Or wait until Ginerva arrives? Thousands of questions were flying through his head and Minerva had to kick him as she sat down after taking the sorting hat away to actually snap him back to reality. Standing he tried to suppress the many thoughts running through his head so he could give the opening speech.


	6. Opening Feast

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, all belongs to JK Rowling. The two Black girls are mine though.**

AN: Sorry guys decided to toy with a few other story ideas so I've ignored this one. Now I'm going to put in what the sorting hat said to Ron to explain his being sorted into Hufflepuff. Now to how powerful Harry is, let's just say he has the potential to be the most powerful in the wizarding world. He just needs to develop his skills. Dumbledore is afraid if he does develop his skills then he may become another Voldemort, thus his obsession with trying to control him. Plus there's that whole he must be a horcrux bullshit. Anyway enjoy the next chapter of what could have been.

"Weasley, Ronald" Professor McGonagall called out. Ron believed once he was in Gryffindor than he would be able to get Harry away from that Veela bitch and he would become his best friend. With that thought he began walking up to the stool with utter confidence, he wouldn't get yelled at by his mother because they separate the boy's and girl's dorms. That meant the Veela won't be around and he can befriend Harry when she isn't using that charm on him.

Smiling as he walked he felt something odd in the air, it felt eerily similar somehow. As he turned to face the students in the great hall he looked over at the Gryffindor table and locked eyes with the boy-who-lived. Seeing that same look of utter loathing he gulped and cursed the Veela whore even more. It was the only explanation. She was making Harry hate him, his best friend. Seething he felt the hat covers his eyes.

'Hmm another Weasley ay, however you are different than the others. You wish to use others to make a name of yourself, namely Mr Potter, but it appears you failed miserably at it, no tact whatsoever. No Slytherin is definitely out. An ambitious person without a trace of cunning in his bones, no I think not.' Ron snorted 'Like I want to be with those slimy snakes. Just put me in Gryffindor like the rest of my family have been for generations'

The sorting hat ignored the boy however and continued analysing 'No talent for learning or any remarkable intelligence at all, no Ravenclaw is definitely out too. That leaves Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Let's see here, you are loyal to your family, loyal to Dumbledore and loyal to yourself. But is it enough for the loyal house of Hufflepuff. Now Gryffindor is for the brave and noble, traits you do not seem to possess as other's of your family have had before you. There is also the fact that clearly Mr Potter loathes you and you do not appear to have any control over that mouth of yours.'

Ron stated 'Once that Veela whore stops controlling him then I will become his friend' The hat huffed 'I saw into both that young ladies mind and the boy's. He most definitely not being controlled by her, in fact he is completely immune to her charm. He is also extremely protective of the young Lady and you will be placing multiple people in danger especially your siblings if you attack or insult Miss Black and they try to save you from Mr Potter's wrath. This is a first in a long time. You do not have traits of any of the four houses. Hmmm unfortunately there is only one place I believe you can go since you at least have some form of loyalty' The hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF"

Ron was in shock, how that stupid hat could place him somewhere like Hufflepuff. Everyone knew that house was for the loser's of the school that had nowhere else to go. He belonged in Gryffindor, he decided to go sit down at that table to think of how he can get put into Gryffindor later. Besides he was hungry, he couldn't think on an empty stomach after all.

"Are you alright now Harry?" Neville asked seeing his friend calm down completely once he saw Ron walk over to the Hufflepuff table. "Course I am Neville, why wouldn't I be?" Neville chuckled "Maybe cause you looked like you were going to fire off curses at Weasley if he was sorted into Gryffindor mate." Harry laughed "My patience for the stupid git was running thin, he would have come here and told Alyssa to move as he was my best friend. Then yes I would have cursed him" The twins looked over at Harry and asked "Just what did our brother do to make you that angry Harry? Surely not just because he claimed to be your best friend."

Harry sighed "You must be his brothers, very well I'll tell you what he did then. He stared at Alyssa here as soon as he was introduced and didn't speak just kept staring. Yes Alyssa is part veela but she wasn't emitting anything and it takes an incredibly stupid male to fall for just a Veela's beauty alone. And Alyssa is only quarter Veela. Anyway I asked him why he was staring as it was making her uncomfortable. He said 'She looks pretty comfortable to me curled up in your arms like some little hussy'" The twins gasped at that and Percy merely huffed.

"You got something to say now Weasley" Harry said to Percy "Yes as a matter of fact, 11 year olds shouldn't be so friendly with each other, even now you seem far too close then you should be, I believe my brother may have been right in his assessment." That was apparently the wrong thing to say as Harry's magic once more began to leak out with his anger. "Harry calm down, he's obviously just trying to rile you up so he can get you in trouble." Harry calmed down a bit and the magic calmed with him.

Percy looked slightly ruffled that a first year could produce a magical aura that powerful when even majority of adult wizards could barely produce a quarter of what Harry just did. "Your perfect little brother prefect then stated that I was being controlled by Alyssa by her allure. As if it was the reason why I didn't seem to like him" Percy merely nodded his head like his brother was a genius and Harry looked like he wanted to kill.

"If you agree with that Weasley then I suggest you stay away from me or I will make a blood feud between the Potter's and the Weasleys. I'm sure once my Godfather hears how you are treating his only daughter then he will also declare one. So far all the Weasley's have done is insult one of the few people I care about. Continue down that path and two blood feuds is all that awaits you, choose carefully"

Percy then paled at hearing of potentially two blood feuds against his family. He wouldn't have cared but he was ambitious. He wouldn't be able to get anywhere in life with having two ancient and noble houses declare that on them. Also his entire family would turn against him to save themselves. He would be ruined, unable to make a name of himself. There was also the fact that Narcissa Black married Lucius Malfoy who already hated the Weasley's.

If they continued to abuse Alyssa even verbally and the Head of House Black declared a blood feud then by extension the Malfoy's would also be entitled to attack. He knew when he had lost, Percy was an intelligent boy. "My apologizes Harry" Harry just looked at him coldly. "Don't talk to me or my friends and we won't have a problem, you understand the risk but I'm sure your idiotic brother in Hufflepuff doesn't, I suggest you talk to him about what it means." Alyssa, Neville and Susan sighed, that one git had to get Harry all riled up again.

Dumbledore finally snapped out of his stupor after Minerva kicked him and stood to face the students. Gathering his thoughts he stated "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, please enjoy the feast" Before sitting back down to think. He looked over at Harry trying to think what he should do, he saw him engaging with the Weasley twins while Pervical looked afraid of Harry. Sighing at the irony of the situation, the twins weren't loyal to him and did things for themselves. Pervical would have been a decent choice to befriend Harry but from the body language that wouldn't happen. He would have to wait until next year for Ginerva to come and for now just monitor the boy.

Harry began dishing up food for Alyssa as soon as the food appeared before dishing his own which she smiled at. Everyone was looking at them curiously as he did it. The first years then began to introduce themselves. Susan went first "Hey guys, I'm Susan Bones, a Halfblood. My parents and most of my extended family were murdered by Voldemort during the last war and my Auntie raised me, she is the head of the DMLE department at the Ministry. I like my friends, flying and reading. I hate bigoted people and disloyal people."

Neville went next "Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom. Pure-blood, my parents are alive thanks to Alyssa's father setting up a raid for those that were after them. Both of my parents are Auror's. I like my friends, Herbology and pranks with Harry. I hate bigoted small minded people who can't think for themselves." Alyssa spoke up next "I'm Alyssa Black, I'm quarter Veela from my mother. I've grown up fairly isolated and Harry is the closest person in my life. I enjoy pranks, Harry, flying and muggle entertainment."

Harry smirked at that and went next "Hey, as you no doubt know I'm Harry Potter Half-blood and the boy-who-lived. What most of you don't know is that anything written in the books about me are made up by Ministry officials. I never gave of any interviews and the only people present that night didn't either. So it was just the Ministry trying to claim what must have happened. I love pranks, flying, muggle entertainment and Alyssa here. I hate people who would hurt my friends either verbally or physically and nothing would stop me from aiding them in need. I also dislike people who manipulate in people's lives when it's unwarranted."

The other first years aka Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati plus anyone else that was listening in was surprised at the comments Harry made. The Weasley twins especially when the 3 mentioned pranks as favourite things to do. Neville, Susan and of course the blushing Alyssa were the only ones that picked up love and Alyssa in the same sentence. The other 4 gave their introductions and Harry decided that they were all decent enough people to spend the next 7 years with. He turned to Alyssa "So what you think so far Lyssa" She glared at him and he looked startled

"I think you need to control your temper Mr Potter, we don't need you going Magical discharge every time someone insults me" Harry glared right back "I don't care if Dumbledore does it himself, I will not put up with anyone saying such things about you." Narrowing her eyes she hissed "We are supposed to be keeping our noses clean" He just smiled at her "No, you need to keep your nose clean, I however am immune since the headmaster wants me here, he will not listen to anyone's complaints of my behaviour. So I will again say I won't let anyone talk that way about you."

She huffed and turned her back on him but she smiled once she was facing away. Neville and Susan watched the exchange rolling their eyes after every sentence. Seriously these two needed to do something or they'd drive the two of them insane. Harry grabbed Alyssa's shoulder and tried to turn her around but she refused her grin widening. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered "I'm sorry Lyssa, but I will not change. You are the most important person in my life and if someone insults you they are insulting me."

Percy Weasley couldn't hear the exchange going on but he didn't like the contact that was happening, he was seriously torn at that moment from being his pompous ass self and protecting his future. Sighing he just settled for scowling at the two's backs. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he mentally yelled 'YES' when the Black girl turned away from Harry. But when he embraced her the twinkle vanished and in its place sat worry. The boy was much closer than he was comfortable with, maybe he should enforce separating them in classes. But how would the boy react to it, if he got rid of the girl then he might leave with her, if he had the girl killed he would do the same. He needed to somehow make them slowly drift apart, he would have to consult Severus after he probes their minds during the first potions class.

Snape's eyes widened then turned to glee when he saw the Black girl turn away from Potter. That's what the little runt deserved after all, just like his father did all those years ago. His glee turned to horror and then pure rage when he saw him embrace the girl from behind and she didn't pull away. Were they trying to piss him off, was it some sort of taunt that bastard Sirius Black put them up to. He vowed to make their lives hell in his classes, delve into their minds and take their darkest secrets and use it to make them suffer. Yes this year was bound to be a fun year indeed.

Back at the Gryffindor table the students were looking at the boy-who-lived and his friend in shock, awe, confusion or disgust (11 year old boys). Alyssa had turned back around and begun eating while Harry was watching her trying to tell if she was still angry at him. "I'm not going to be attacked right this instant Harry, there's no need to watch me like a hawk" Harry grinned sheepishly before he began eating himself.

Soon enough the meal came to an end and Dumbledore stood to give the start of term notices. When he mentioned the third floor corridor Harry looked at Alyssa with a suspicious eye which she returned. What would have to be kept at Hogwarts that would require protection that would lead to potential death? Something of extreme value or importance Harry assumed. Glancing at the teacher's reactions to see what they thought he couldn't help but many wore irritated looks upon their faces.

So not all of them agree with Dumbledore's plan, his eyes met the professor wearing the turban on his head and he felt something enter his mindscape and leave immediately. The man's eyes widened in shock at Harry and said boy frowned at him, something felt odd about what his shields detected him. It was like it wasn't the professor that entered his mind but something else. Shrugging his shoulders he tuned out the rest of Dumbledore's feast and eventually saw other students starting to stand.

Alyssa grabbed his hand "Come on then, Pompous said to follow him" Harry sniggered and nodded to her and they followed at the end of the line wanting to avoid speaking to Percy if possible. On the way they met Peeves the Poltergeist. Percy stood up trying to look tall and important, "Peeves you leave now or I'll get the Bloody Baron to punish you, I am a Prefect" Peeves just ignored Percy and stated "Ooooh Ickle firsties, how much fun I'll have with you" Percy hissed "I'm warning you Peeves, move aside now" Peeves just cackled as was about to launch the sticks at them when the Bloody Baron came through a wall "I hope you are not disturbing anyone here Peeves" The poltergeist if he could would have paled at the Baron's appearance "No sir, of course not sir"

The Bloody Baron then leaned in to whisper in Peeves ear "You will leave the Potter boy and his friends alone, is that understood Poltergeist" Peeves squeaked out "Of course sir" Before flying away. Percy stood up proudly again "Thank you for the assistance Bloody Baron" Said ghost just ignored Percy completely "Good night Mr Potter, the Poltergeist won't bother you again I assure you" Harry just inclined his head

"Thank you Baron, have a good night too" Before the Baron floated away, the first years had already seen it so their awe looks weren't as big as before. But Percy stood staring at Harry in shock. The Baron never spoke to anyone including the Teachers with even a hint of respect and yet he was speaking to Harry Potter in a very friendly like manner, even going as far as to keep Peeves away from him.

"Harry, why did the Baron act so friendly towards you" Harry just scowled at Percy "Guess he likes me more than you then" The first years laughed and Percy went red from rage but held himself back from yelling anything to the rude child. "Leave way" He stated gruffly. Alyssa hissed to Harry "Will you stop it, that wasn't necessary" Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend "Maybe but it was fun" She just glared at him "Fine, I'm sorry, won't happen again" She smiled at that.

A few minutes later they arrived at a portrait with an extremely fat woman in a pink cardigan. "Password" She asked. "Caput Draconis" Perry muttered in an 'I know something you don't tone of voice'. Swinging open to reveal the entrance to the tower the first years filed in and looked around impressed with the display. The common room was a nice room decorated in gold and red. There were sofa's spread out around the room to allow various groups to interact and a large fireplace in the centre wall.

"The Girl's dormitories are on the left up the stairs, the boy's are on the right. Once through the room has doors that is split up into year levels, you lot obviously want the first years door. Now boys may not enter the girl's dormitories but girls may enter the boy's" Alyssa breathed a sigh of relief and Percy seemed pleased that she didn't want Harry in her room. In reality though she was happy she could sneak in to see him, it would be like at home.

The group of first years went upstairs and upon reaching the door's leading to the boy's and girl's dorms the 4 friends stopped while the other 4 carried on to go to bed. Neville gave Susan a hug with a goodnight and waved goodnight to Alyssa while Susan gave Harry a tight hug and kiss on the cheek which he raised an eyebrow at before bouncing through the girl's dorm door. Alyssa glared at the girl as soon as she saw the kiss, her eyes trying to burn a hole through the door once she was through. Harry walked up to her and waved his hand in front of her face causing her to blink

"You right Lyssa?" She turned and smiled brightly at him "Of course I am" Before giving him a tight hug and two kisses one on each cheek. Susan wouldn't outdo her as she smirked to herself. Harry gave her a kiss too and they said their goodnights and left to their separate rooms. Alyssa entered the girls dormitory and saw that her trunk was already beside the bed nearest the door and next to Susan's. She noticed that the other two girls were out cold already and Susan was sitting on her bed smiling mischievously at her.

"So did you kiss him on the lips then Lyssa?" Alyssa turned a deep shade of red and sputtered out "W-What?" Susan frowned "Hmmm maybe I should have done more than just a kiss on his cheek then" Alyssa stood staring at her only real female friend in shock "Y-you know?" Susan just started laughing "Lyssa the whole school knows the way you two were acting during dinner, why are you holding back" Alyssa shuffled her feet and looked down

"What if he doesn't like me like that?" Susan sighed and exclaimed "You're an idiot if you think that especially after what he did on the train and said during the feast" Alyssa just huffed and got changed, climbed into bed and closed her curtains. Susan smirked and new she'd be winning a galleon tomorrow off Neville, Alyssa would sneak into the boy's dorms tonight without a doubt.

Harry walked into the boy's first year dorms and looked around, like the common room it was decorated in reds and golds. He noticed Seamus and Dean were already asleep but Neville was sitting on his bed waiting for him. "So Harry, you guy's finally a couple yet?" Harry looked over and simply retorted "Why you hoping to do a double date with Susan?" Neville blushed and mumbled something inaudible. "And no we're not Nev, we're only 11 after all. Plus I don't want people targeting her if we become closer than we are."

Neville just looked at him and started laughing "Mate there's no doubt the way you acted during the feast that people are already spreading rumor's that you guys are together. You had a minor lover's spat then made up in front of the entire hall you know." Harry blushed not thinking of it in that way before. He mumbled something under his breath, got changed, got in bed and closed the curtains. Neville just started laughing for a minute before calming down and going to sleep as well.


	7. Decisions

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, all belongs to JK Rowling. The two Black girls are mine though.**

**AN: Glad you guys are enjoying liking the story. Now I was planning on pushing the time that they become a couple until much later in the story. But with the number of reviews asking for it, I've decided to make them a couple now. It will still be quite some time before they are comfortable to do anything more than kiss though. Despite how mature they may be they are still only 11 year olds remember. This will be a short chapter. Will update maybe tonight or tomorrow a longer one. If anyone doesn't want this to happen strongly let me know in a review and I may redo it to just a talk between the 4 to remove Alyssa's insecurities rather than becoming couples. Let me know though. **

**AN2: Ladysavay: The way I'm doing Alyssa right now is partially on purpose. You have to remember that Sirius has remained in the Auror service so is out of the house a fair bit. Adriana leaves their kid's to their own devices most of the time and does her own thing. So Alyssa and Harry have spent 360 days of the year together since as far back as Alyssa can remember and Harry has done anything she's asked of him. Slowly it's become instinctual for him to do what she says as you saw earlier in the story. Now they are at Hogwarts Harry will be interacting with more people, making more friends and defending more people and becoming much more independent. Doing things she doesn't like on multiple occasions. Something that Alyssa won't like and be forced to adjust to the new Harry who won't bow down to her every whim. **

**As for her jealousy issues with Susan, she is the only girl that has consistent contact with Harry. As such Alyssa sees her as a threat to stealing her best friend, it has nothing to do with Susan potentially taking away Harry in a Romantic sense she just fears she will lose her place as his best female friend. Something that seems stupid but for an 11 year old I know. I was planning on having her witness Harry being friendly and affectionate around multiple girls as the year progresses so eventually she will accept Harry is just affectionate and only wants her in any sort of romantic way at a later date but now I'll make them a couple in this chapter to tone down her personality of jealousy now. The way she acts is just how I believe they would have grown up together without them thinking of each other in a brother/sister sense. Sorry if I have gone really over the top with the reactions but rest assured as the chapters go by from now Alyssa will become much more subdued. If it's really an issue I will go back and alter earlier chapters if I get a few reviews about doing just that as well.**

As Susan and Neville had expected at around 2am had Alyssa awake making sure her dorm mates were still asleep and tiptoeing out of the room. She snuck her way to the first year dorm rooms and looking around for his trunk she went to that bed, pulled the curtain's back climbed under the covers, pulled the curtains shut again but before she could go back to sleep she heard Harry mumble in his sleep "Mmm Lyssa" which brought a bright smile to her face which stuck with her as she trailed off to sleep.

The next morning the two were awoken by a shout of "DAMNIT" by Harry's bed. "Nev mate, what's with the yelling this early in the morning?" He just glared at Harry "Alyssa just lost me a galleon, honestly sneaking into the boys dorm rooms in the middle of the night." Harry looked at him confused before looking over to his right and Alyssa there blinking innocently back at him. Sighing he said "Then you were betting poorly Nev, you should know she's done this since we were small" He just mumbled something about "Hogwarts, rules, losing to Susan" Causing Harry to chuckle a bit before ushering Alyssa out of the room and to her own dorm while he left to get showered and changed.

Alyssa walked back into the girl's first year dorms to the sight of Lavender and Parvarti giggling and whispering in hushed voices. While Susan just merely sniggered at her before stating "Did you sleep well Lyssa" Alyssa just blushed and mumbled something and got a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom, Susan just burst out laughing before gathering her own things and doing the same.

"You really should do something Lyssa, he is the boy-who-lived with fangirls of all years wanting a piece of him." Alyssa just huffed "I know that but Harry would never do anything with any of them" Susan smiled brightly "Exactly because he only wants you, the only reason I've been acting the way I have around Harry since his birthday is because you weren't doing anything, you were waiting for him. Lyssa he's a boy, boys are clueless to this sort of thing. You should know that I like Neville by now"

Alyssa looked down "I know all that, I wasn't jealous of you making a move on Harry, I was jealous that you would become as close as me to him, I'm jealous when girls look at him that they might be become even closer to him than me. I can't help it I'm scared he'll leave me to spend time with one of them, to replace me with you, that's all I think of when they look at him like they do. There was the daughter of the Weasley's glaring at me at the station, Daddy told me that Dumbledore tried to set up a contract between Harry and her."

Susan gasped "He didn't sign it did he?" Alyssa looked up and smiled brightly "No he just laughed in Dumbledore's face" Looking down again she continued "But that girl had a look of utter desperation and hunger to be the one holding Harry's hand, I couldn't help but think if other people have approached Daddy about marriage contracts with Harry and their daughters and they would be willing to do anything to get closer to Harry. Things I'm too afraid to do, so I just send glares at them hoping they'll back off."

Susan sighed "You know Harry is an affectionate person Lyssa, that's just in his nature. Unlike most boy's our age he's grown up with a very beautiful girl by his side, he won't be afraid to kiss cheeks, talk calmly with any girls in the school. He may very well become close to a number of girls, you need to accept that but remember that he only wants you in any potential romantic way in the future. Stop beating yourself up for something that will never happen."

Alyssa looked up with wide eyes "But how can you know he feels that way, how do you know he doesn't see me as just his best friend." Susan sighed loudly "Alright I'll play along, there's the fact he dishes your food for you before his own, he cares for your opinion above all others. He would protect you no matter what situation you were in." Alyssa cut back in hysterically "But you said it yourself Susan, he's an affectionate person, he would do that to anyone who became close to him, it's just I'm the closest person right now."

Susan looked at the girl like she was utterly stupid "Are you really that insecure Alyssa, listen to yourself for a moment, scrap that, you wouldn't listen to even yourself. Alright how about this then, we have girl talk's like this, Harry has boy talks with Neville, let's head down to the common room and I'll talk to him about Harry, I won't mention anything about what you said I swear" Alyssa looked anxious before reluctantly nodding accepting it. Susan smiled and they showered and got dressed before heading down to the common room.

Meanwhile Harry and Neville were changed already and sitting on their beds "Harry Alyssa is already your best friend, she will already be a target for others based just on that fact. Why are you holding yourself back so much?" Harry sighed "Why do you hold yourself back from going after Susan Nev?" Neville blushed and looked away "Exactly, not as easy when the roles are switched is it." Neville sighed "Maybe but it's harder on Alyssa then Susan, Harry you're the boy who lived, girls will practically be throwing themselves at you and Alyssa will witness this all. I know you well enough to know you are an affectionate bloke. How do you think Alyssa will handle you getting closer to other girls?"

Thinking about it Harry closed his eyes and sighed "She would think I'm pushing her away. That I'm possibly choosing them over her, that I want a new best friend at the very least." Neville smiled brightly "Exactly Harry, it's always just been you and her, now it's you and hundreds of horny girls." At Harry's glare and no doubt retort Neville held up his hands "Let me finish. Girls that would give more than any girls our age would, I assume Sirius gave you the talk?" Harry turned bright red remembering Padfoot's very explicit explanation of what boy's and girl's do when in love.

_Flashback_

"_Alright Harry since you'll be intending Hogwarts soon and because of who you are I've decided to give you the talk now." A very excited looking Sirius Black stated to his godson with a stack of magazines and a few muggle VHS tapes next to him. "Umm alright Padfoot, so what are we talking about?" Sirius's grin got even wider before he stated excitingly "Sex" Harry looked up at his godfather curiously "Sex? What's that Padfoot?" The still smirking Sirius simply handed over a magazine "I've always found a more practical approach is more educational then just theory. But I'm not about to let you do that but this is just as good. These muggle inventions are simply ingenious, well then open her up" _

_Harry looked down curiously at the magazine with a very attractive woman on the cover. Flicking over the first few pages he blushed madly "That Prongslet are breasts, I'm sure you've noticed them on your Aunt and when we leave the house on older girls and woman. Keep going." Harry did so and if possible his blush got wider "And this Pronglet is where the fun begins, this right here is what makes men worldwide as happy as we are, confused? Not to worry this video here will help you understand."_

_30 minutes later a heavily blushing Harry was staring at the now blank screen wide eyed. Sirius was barking out in laughter at his godson's reaction, he was taking it remarkably well for an 11 year old. Harry looked at his Godfather slowly "You mean that's those things is what Alyssa and I have to do when we're older Padfoot?" Said man just choked on the air in shock "W-what?" Harry cocked his head to the side, "Well you said you do that to people my age who you love, I love Alyssa" Sirius sighed knowing a lost cause and managed to get out "Y-yes, m-maybe, not until you're much much older. Understand?" Harry nodded and returned to staring at the screen with wide eyes._

_Flashback end_

"Yeah I got it from Dad. Something tells me Padfoot's was worse though. Anyway mate, those girls would give you that, Alyssa may either feel like she has to do it to keep you or she will give up knowing it's a lost cause. You need to do something about it Harry." Harry rubbed his head in frustration, why can't it just be like it always was. At Hogwarts a day and already things are starting to get complicated. "Alright I'll talk to Alyssa downstairs but only if you talk to Susan" Neville looked like he just got slapped "But th-that's playing dirty Potter" Harry just burst out laughing "But it's fair Nev, embarrassing conversations for the both of us." Neville just glared at Harry "Fine let's go then"

Harry blanched "What, right now?" Neville smirked at him "Well I have to do it while I still have the courage too" Sighing he followed Neville out to the common room, Alyssa and Susan were already there, Susan looking smug, she ran over grabbed a very nervous looking Neville and pulled him away to an area away from the other two. Harry approached the equally nervous looking Alyssa. "Uh, hey Lyssa think we can talk for a minute?" Alyssa looked over at Harry curiously "Sure Harry"

Susan stopped in a corner out of earshot of anyone else in the room and said "Alright first up you owe me a galleon" Neville sighed before handing it over. Smiling brightly Susan continued "Alright so I decided to stop with the indirect approach with Alyssa and got it out by directly asking her. She's basically afraid she'll lose Harry to other little sluts giving him what she won't." Neville nodded "Yeah we figured as much, I just managed to convince Harry to talk to Alyssa about it to ensure her he would never do anything like that, maybe even make them a couple I'm not sure. But, uh, there was a condition to it"

Neville finished off nervously. Susan cocked her head to the side "Oh, what condition is that Nev?" Looking her in the eye gathering all the courage he could while blushing insanely and he said "Uh, well you see, umm I, uh oh the hell with it, will you be my girlfriend Susan Bones?" Susan's eyes went wide. She was never expecting that from Neville. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before meekly getting out "Y-yes" His face split into a massive grin and he gave her a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. He released her and took her hand to watch how the other conversation went.

Harry took Alyssa's hand and led her to an isolated area. Looking at her curious face he started "Well, uh, damn Nev. Alright here goes, Neville and I just had a serious conversation involving the two of us Lyssa and I've come to realize a few things." Her eyes went wide realizing that Susan was right about boy talks. "Nev made it obvious to me about my affectionate nature and the fact that girl's will be throwing themselves at me. I deduced how that would make you feel." Alyssa looked down feeling ashamed of how she knew she would react.

"Uh, you should know that I would never want to replace you, push you away or make you feel that you aren't as important to me anymore." She looked him in the eye and smiled when she saw no dishonesty there. "I also know that older girls would offer things to me that you wouldn't want to. I would never do those things Lyssa, at least never with anyone other than you." Alyssa's eyes went wide at that statement. "Don't get me wrong, I don't want to do such things until we're older but what I'm trying to say is Alyssa Black, will you be my girlfriend?"

Alyssa began crying, all her insecurities were thrown out of her mind, the boy she loved had just basically confessed his love back for her. She never had to worry about other girls winning him, he didn't want to rush into things, he just wanted to cement their relationship into what deep down she knew it was. Beaming she hugged him tightly and squealed "Yes Harry James Potter, of course I will" Even though he knew the answer already he still couldn't help but keep the sigh of relief and wide smile from reaching his face. She pulled back slightly and captured his lips in her own startling him for a moment before he returned it.

"Ahem" They broke apart to see Neville and Susan grinning broadly at them "Wow never thought I'd see the day" Susan chirped happily. Harry noticed their hands together "So I take it that you did your end of the bargain Nev?" Susan beamed "He sure did" before planting a kiss on his cheek causing him to turn bright red. "Well let's head down to breakfast then guys" Alyssa stated blissfully and the four walked in two sets of two out of the common room. Ignoring the disapproving glare sent by a certain Weasley off to the side of the room.


	8. First day & Discovery

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, all belongs to JK Rowling. The two Black girls are mine though.**

**Headmaster's office**

Albus Dumbledore was back in his office after the feast. He didn't have time to think much over the events unfortunately as he knew as soon as the first years went to their dorms the prefects will notify their heads of houses of any trouble. They would then come up to his office to discuss the new students and what class schedules should be written up based on how they saw the new students interact before and after the sorting.

He knew that Severus will insist that he gets the Gryffindors and Slytherins in one class so that he can try anger Harry more by taking points from Gryffindor and giving points to Slytherin. Personally he liked the idea too but he could already see Minerva arguing against it. It would be a long night he could tell. Sighing when he heard the warning sound of someone correctly saying the password, he sat back in his chair and steeled himself for the yelling to come.

He however was surprised when not all the heads came in. Just Pomona Sprout came in with young Ronald Weasley, frowning he asked "Pomona, the staff meeting will soon begin, and why might I ask is Mr Weasley doing here?" Letting out an annoyed sigh she said "He refused to enter the Hufflepuff dormitories Headmaster, says that it was a mistake he was placed there and was requesting the prefects to take him to Gryffindor where he belongs."

Feeling irritated at this boy already for not befriending Harry or getting sorted into the right house he was not in the mood for childish games from him. "Mr Weasley the entire hall heard the sorting hat place you in Hufflepuff. Why will you not join your house?" He snorted "I would have said the hat was wrong right away, but I was hungry." The hat that was on the shelf shouted out "I made no such mistake. You only have a slight trait of loyalty when you have no traits from Gryffindor. You are in the only house I could sort you into."

Turning around sharply Albus stated "You mean this boy has no traits from the other houses." The hat sighed "He has ambition but no cunning, the ability to memorize but no smarts. He is neither noble nor brave on his own. But he did show the potential for fierce loyalty and he would work hard to achieve what he wishes too. He just needs the right motivation. But as I already stated, he showed no traits of Gryffindor. Slytherin maybe but he would fail without having a trace of cunning. He is where he belongs headmaster. A resorting would bear the same result."

Turning back towards the young man he stated "You heard the hat's reasoning yourself Mr Weasley, either join your house or leave Hogwarts, the choice is yours." Ron turned bright red but he wasn't stupid enough to yell at the strongest wizard in the world. So he muttered "Fine, how do I get there then?" Sighing not wanting Pomona to deal with the boy anymore he called out "Jilly" A house elf popped into the room

"Please take Mr Weasley here to the Hufflepuff first year boy's dormitories, don't answer any of his questions." The little elf squeaked out "Of course Headmaster, Jilly is doing this now" Before taking hold of Ron's robe and popping out. The warning chime went off again, this time the other head's came in. "Ahh good, we can begin" Dumbledore joyfully stated. "So what do you all think of the new students from what we've seen?"

Snape spoke first "Well I'd say we got a decent lot of runts this year, minus Potter and Black of course" Minerva scoffed "Just because you didn't like their parents doesn't mean they are the same, Harry is Lily's son too" Snape snapped back "Raised by Black, he will be no son of Lily's of that I'm sure" Filius interjected "Really Severus, let old grudges go, anyway I must say I am rather curious of how good the students will be this year. The display of power young Mr Potter showed impressed me."

Pomona stated "Agreed Filius, he should be an interesting one to watch grow. I am most curious of Miss Black as well, I didn't even know that Sirius had a daughter" Snape was getting redder "He will be pigheaded and a menace. No doubt Black's daughter will be the same, enough of them." He spat out. Sighing Albus said "Fine Severus, let's discuss the class Schedules then" So they began the lengthy talk on which houses to pair up for each class.

**Hogwarts, the following morning**

The two newly stated couples left the common room to head down to the great hall for breakfast. Harry and Alyssa were glad with their Godfather's/Father's efforts to teach them as much about the castle in as much detail as the old Marauder could remember using the pensive he had at the manor. Harry at the very least was confident they could find their way around but he wanted to get his hands on the Marauder's map. Sirius said that it was James that had come up with a lot of the charms used. He and Remus had been working on making a new one for years but they really needed to be in Hogwarts to do it.

The four raised their eyebrows when they turned around the corner heading to the entrance to the great hall when they saw Peeves obviously preparing to ambush people entering the hall. But as soon as Peeves saw Harry he began apologizing for his behaviour and flying off at full speed. "Ok I know that the Blood Baron said that Peeves wouldn't bother me but isn't that a little extreme?" The other three nodded before Neville stated "Hey Harry, maybe you should track down the Baron, he did say he wished to reveal his real name to you. Not sure why though" Harry nodded intrigued by that as well

"Yeah that did seem strange, from what we've heard he's never revealed his name to anyone here before? Why me then? Never mind we can deal with him once we settle into life here first" They walked in the hall and looked around. Everyone went silent as they noticed Harry Potter enter the hall, the four friends rolled their eyes at all the whispers that were said as they passed people. "Did you see him" "Wow check out his girlfriend" "Did you see his scar" "That magical aura was insane, wouldn't want to duel him"

Sighing they sat down at the Gryffindor table near the other first years "Hey guys, sleep alright?" Harry asked his year mates. They looked up "Not as much as you I'm sure Harry" Lavender stated before she and Parvarti started giggling. Harry had a shocked look on his face for a moment and death eyed Neville who put up his hands "Hey I only went to your bed after these two left" Seamus looked up at that "Why what happened?" Lavender looked up with a mischievous grin "Yeah Alyssa what did happen, I mean coming into the room still in your pjs but we were up early and didn't see you leave"

Alyssa had the decency to blush brightly as did Harry while Dean snorted back out his pumpkin juice. "You slept in the same bed as a girl?" Harry blinked and said "What haven't you?" Dean didn't react just looked down at his food and Seamus burst out laughing "Think you broke him Harry" Susan stated as she pulled Neville down into the seat next to her, Alyssa following suit with Harry. As per usual Harry dished up for Alyssa Parvarti asked "Hey Harry how come you dish for Alyssa?"

Looking up he shrugged "Been doing it for years, it's an old habit I guess. She doesn't seem to mind" Lavender giggled "Such a gentleman Harry, wish I could get a guy like you, got any brothers" Harry blushed at the comment "Can't say I do and Nev's taken, I'll do some asking around if you want?" That got her blushing and stuttered out "Uh, n-no thanks Harry, thanks anyway" He just smirked "Anytime Miss Brown, the offer extends to you to Miss Patil"

Seamus perked up "Want to help another guy out here Harry" Harry just laughed "Nah, sorry Seamus, I only help out the young ladies. Self made rule." Which caused all the first years to start laughing "Think you're something special don't you Potter" Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy and his human boulders behind him arms crossed "Not really Malfoy, but I know I'm better then you so it's something at least."

Draco turned red and was about to retort when Professor McGonagall came over with the class schedules. "Is there a problem here boys?" Before Draco could respond Harry spoke "Of course not Professor" Getting a shocked look from Draco Harry continued "Draco here was just asking me for an autograph from the boy-who-lived. I just explained I don't give them out, he didn't like that much though. Said he would tell his father or something"

Draco was getting redder and redder as Harry spoke, at the end he was speechless. Harry just said what he was going to retort with, seething in anger and embarrassment he just turned around and stormed over to the Slytherin table. The first year Gryffindors were struggling very hard to hold in their laughter and even the Professor had a small twitch of her lips before she handed out the schedules to her Lions. "These are your class schedules, try not to lose them. Your first class is History of magic."

Harry looked down at his schedule to read what classes he had:

Monday: 9-11 History of magic with Ravenclaw

11-1 Lunch

1-3 Defence against the dark arts with Hufflepuff

3-5 Charms with Slytherin

Tuesday: 9-11 Herbology with Hufflepuff

11-1 Lunch

1-3 Transfiguration with Slytherin

3-5 Free Period

Wednesday: 9-11 Free Period

11-1 Break

1-3 History of Magic with Hufflepuff

1-3 Defense against the dark arts with Ravenclaw

12am Astronomy

Thurs: 9-11 Charms with Hufflepuff

11-1 Lunch

1-3 Herbology with Ravenclaw

3-5 Free Period

Friday: 9-11 Transfiguration with Ravenclaw

11-1 Lunch

1-3 Potions with Slytherin

3-5 Potions with Slytherin

"Well first up is History with Ravenclaw, looks like you'll get to see your sister again Parvarti" Harry stated and she did look pleased by that. "Ouch, a double potions with Snape on Friday and with Slytherin, that's going to be a rough four hours." Neville pointed out, Alyssa looked over at her new boyfriend "You know he'll be giving us a hard time Harry" He just waved her off "Don't worry about it, we'll deal with it at the time."

"Why would he do that guys?" Dean asked the two. Alyssa answered "From what Daddy told me Snape was best friends with Harry's mum up until 5th year when he called her a mudblood. Then she kept to just her girl friends during 6th year but in 7th she started dating James Potter, Harry's Dad. Snape considered James his worst enemy since James always liked Lily and did pranks on Snape all the time. My Dad joined in too obviously. So James dating then marrying the girl he probably loved and fathering Harry here he will hate Harry with a passion. And I being the daughter of another hated enemy will make me hate material too."

The four people who didn't know that nodded to say they understood. "Well let's head down to History then" 30 minutes later the only Gryffiindor's still awake was Harry and Alyssa, thanks to their occlumency they were able to sort information away as it came making it much easier to listen to the ghost and Harry was actually asking Binn's questions which the Ghost was startled with at first but after awhile he started to speak in more than just a monotone. Who would have thought some actual interaction would have made him more interesting. But the topics were putting the students to sleep still. Well putting the other Gryffindor's too sleep anyway, all the Ravenclaws were awake, Hermione glaring at the sleeping Lions.

The class ended with Binn's asking for a foot long essay on the topic covered. The first years then went back down to the great hall for lunch. "Harry, Alyssa how did you manage to stay awake for the whole class, I feel sleepy just thinking about it" Susan asked with a yawn to emphasize the point. Harry just laughed "I'm just that good Susan" while Alyssa just said "Organised minds" She just pouted at those answers which caused Neville to kiss her on the cheek making her give him a sleepy smile.

After lunch they headed to DADA on the fourth floor. They appeared to be the first there. The seats were set up in 5 person benches. The group decided sit at the back since there was such a strong smell of garlic towards the front rows. Alyssa sat on the end with Harry to her left, then Neville and Susan. A short time later Hannah Abbott came in "Hannah over here" Said girl looked over and smiled at her good friend Susan, walking over "Hey Susan, who's your friends" Susan responded "Next to me is my boyfriend Neville Longbottom" Earning a squeal in a tight hug from Hannah, surprisingly she then went to Neville to do the same.

"Then we got Harry Potter and Alyssa Black his girlfriend." Hannah smiled and shook each their hands before sitting next to Susan and getting her gossip on. The rate at which they were talking left Neville slowly turning away before asking Harry and Alyssa "Hey guys, so what you reckon our DADA Professor will be like?" Harry sighed "Well if he's put up this much garlic in the room I'm not too impressed so far" 'There's also the fact he's a legilimens user, something that takes extreme concentration, but the stuttering I've seen so far. He's suspicious, I've have to keep an eye out.'

Alyssa saw the look but didn't comment, he would tell her if it was important. The class began to trinkle in slowly and just before the bell rang Professor Quirrel came through the door at the front the same time as Ron came charging in panting. "Ahh j-j-just in t-t-time Mr W-weasley, take a s-s-seat and w-we can begin" Ron started searching the room obviously trying to find Harry, he then looked in the back corner where he was surrounded, he was about to move up to tell the Veela to move from his spot when "N-now Mr W-weasley" Sighing he took the spot at the front.

The class ended up being pretty much useless, they talked about vampires but Quirrel looked so afraid of even the concept of them, that much garlic when there are no vampires anywhere near. Sighing they headed to Charms with the snakes hoping this class would be better. Walking in they were surprised to see books all over the front of the room and a Goblin sized man standing on top of a pile of books. Harry was curious of Professor Flitwick, Sirius told him that he was a world class dueller.

Once they were all filed in Professor Flitwick took the roll, squeaking when he said Harry Potter. He began by saying they learned the theory of a spell in the first class of the week and did the spell in the second class. He started talking about charms and their uses in every aspect of a wizard's life. Harry asking questions every time the option was given. Filius was very impressed with the in depth knowledge Harry had and the questions were very well thought out. He had the makings of an excellent wizard indeed, he obviously inherited his mother's aptitude for learning.

The class ended with Professor Flitwick giving them an assignment to think of 5 different aspects that charms could help you within your dormitories before sending them on their way. The Gryffindor's headed down to dinner talking about their first day "Well that charms class was alright, but I think that History and DADA were pointless" Parvarti said. "Hey Harry could you help me with my History essay" Lavender asked sweetly. Harry stroked his chin "Hmm tell you what you try to do it, then I'll look it over, if it's wrong then I'll help you to find the right answers. It's pointless if you don't learn something out of it after all"

Lavender beamed at him and kissed him on the cheek before running off to get to the Great hall. Harry looked over and was surprised to see no reaction on Alyssa's face, she met his eyes and said "What?" He cocked his head to the side as if she were a puzzle and she sighed "I don't care because I can do this" As she leaned over and captured his lips. He just smirked when they broke apart "Ahh I see, well anyway Miss Black I believe a meal awaits us." She just giggled "Lead the way Mr Potter" Susan just shook her head, pulled Neville's hand and followed after.

Before they reached the Great Hall however the Bloody Baron came out of the wall. "Mr Potter if you don't mind may I have a moment of your time, your friends if you believe them trustworthy may also stay to hear what I have to say." Nodding his head they followed the Baron to an empty classroom. Looking around Harry asked "So what did you want to talk to me about sir?" Letting out a sigh the ghost began his tale "Very well, I am a ghost as you can see, I did not pass onto the next plane because I had a mission to fulfil that tethered my soul to this realm. That mission was to pass on my knowledge to one who follows the light, unlike my cousin."

"My family has a very unique ability, one that over the ages has been linked to dark wizards and as such classified as dark magic. That is not the case, like all magic this magic is capable of both good and bad, but because of the majority of users cannot understand the words of the spells they rather just call it evil and leave it as that." Harry cocked his head to the side "But what does this have to do with me sir?"

"I will explain once I finish. Now I have been around for just over a thousand years when this castle was first constructed. I've watched and waited for one of my cousin's descendants to show traits of someone following a light path, but alas they have all followed the dark arts. Around 50 years ago there was one powerful descendant who delved into the darkest of arts. Thankfully he never bothered to claim his birthright or he may have discovered the books pertaining to the magic of my family inside."

Alyssa gasped "Harry what if this descendant is Lord Voldemort" The Baron smiled "Very astute of you young lady, yes Lord Voldemort went to school here, although he went by a different name then, the name of his muggle father, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Yes he was no Pureblood as he made you believe. Now what could Voldemort do that was considered the sign of a dark wizard?" Neville looked up "He was a Parselmouth"

"Excellent now I'm sure you can guess who my cousin is" Susan looked shocked "Salazar Slytherin" The Baron nodded "Yes my name during my life was Zareth Slytherin". Harry looked on curiously now "But what does this have to do with me Zareth?" Smiling the ghost said "Everything, when my cousin's descendant attacked you he unintentionally passed on some of his power, with it I believe he gave you Parseltongue, which was what I was looking for the night when we met. I could see the magic hidden in you."

Harry seemed to be in thought "Did he give me anything else?" The Baron shook his head "I could not sense anything, I believe the good and a portion of his magic fused with your core, tell me is your magic much stronger then other's your age?" Alyssa gasped "That magical aura Harry, that was your growing magic as well as his." Zareth shook his head "It's a little more than that dear, his magic was small as an infant, it has grown as he has, if I am not mistaken he could very well hold at least twice as much magic than Riddle in his prime right now and it will continue to grow until he reaches the age of 17."

Harry looked shocked "Wait, Voldemort was thought to be as strong as Dumbledore, are you saying I'm stronger than him too?" Zareth sighed "In pure magic yes, in skill not even a fraction, you might have the power but you do not have the skills or experience that either of them do" Harry nodded his head in understanding "What is it you could teach me Zareth?" Smiling now he stated

"How to cast in Parseltongue, naturally you can't use it in public but if ever you find yourself in need of it, it might come in handy as a secret weapon. Parselmagics are stronger than the average spell. With your magic concentration however it shouldn't be a problem. It also has the advantage of your enemies not knowing what you cast like silent casting, but you lose no power, you gain it" Smiling Harry stated "When can we begin?" Smiling as well Zareth stated

"Wait a few weeks and then we shall see, right now many are monitoring you and would notice you disappearing for periods of time. Perhaps it would be best if we trained away from Hogwarts during the breaks. I am able to leave here after all, I just stay since all Slytherin descendants come to his school" Harry nodded in understanding. "We'll discuss it with Padfoot, my godfather, he'll have a good suggestion I'm sure" Zareth agreed "Very well, also you all know occlumency I assume?" The four nodded "Good no need for memory charms, also in public refer to me as the Baron" Agreeing to that he stated "Very well, until next time Harry" Before he floated off.


End file.
